Remembering A Forgotten Love
by AvroraSermenys06
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, Yahiro had an amnesia and forgot the memories he shared with Megumi...Will he be able to regain what he lost or will it forever be forgotten...A Sweet love...Tested by FATE...Will they make it?...OR...Will they BREAK?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

A love started as a game

Never expected you who came

Fate is not something to blame

Though this feeling is driving me insane

We came out of our shell

We both fell

And we can't tell

This situation we couldn't foretell

An unfortunate event it was

A day without sadness could not pass

Like the tune of a mourning brass

And the gloom of a dying grass

As time pass by

Our tears became dry

Even if I die

I won't give up to try

Our minds may forget

Our hearts may hurt

We may come to regret

Though this is our fate

Our ending that was written

Should it be forsaken?

To decide something that won't be forgotten

Which path should be taken?


	2. Chapter 1:Butler? or Maid?

I do not own Special A or any of the characters used. i am merely writing a story about my own imagination based on the anime. This is my first story, please support me. Happy New Year :-)

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Butler? Or Maid?

Private Hakusen Academy, also knoen as hakusenkan, is the best school in the prefecture. The classes are separated into A-F based on grades. The A class is only open for the top students in each grade, the top 7 within the A class from first year to third year are known as the _**Special A (S.A.)**_. the S.A. Class has its own building, a 19th century styled greenhouse dubbed "The School's Paradise." They also have a kitchen. Class attendance is optional. Their uniforms are also different from the standard uniform.

Megumi's P.O.V.

As I opened my eyes, the ray of the sun was seeping through the curtains in my room causing me to cover my eyes. After a moment, my eyes adjusted to the brightness. I got out of my bed and opened the curtains. It was a nice morning so I decided to go to school earlier today. After my morning rituals and getting dressed. I went to school.

I am Yamamoto Megumi, I am ranked 4th in the school and the older twin sister of Yamamoto Jun. I don't speak to preserve my singing voice but I write what I want to say in a sketchpad.

I arrived at school exactly 6:30 A.M. as I walked through the gate; there were still a few students around so I went to our greenhouse. I was about to open my book, since I started a new hobby of reading novels, but a loud noise coming from the door distracted me.

"I was this close to winning Takishima!" shouted Hikari as she tailed after Kei towards the chair.

"You better work hard next time, Miss NUMBER TWO." Kei said as he settled on his seat. This earned him a death glare from Hikari.

"DON"T CALL ME NUMBER TWO!" after that, she composed herself.

Takishima Kei, he holds the first position in the school. He is good at everything he does and is always a smooth winner. He has always been in love with Hikari since they were children but Hikari is so distracted by their rivalry to realize his feelings for her. He is the son of the CEO of the Takishima Corporation. He loses his composure whenever Hikari is in trouble or gets too close to another boy.

Hanazono Hikari, she is raned 2nd in school. She is energetic and kindhearted but rather dense to subtle matters, love in particular. She comes from an ordinary family and her father is a carpenter.

"Megumi, you're early today!" Hikari exclaimed as she saw me.

'I decided to come to school early because it's a nice morning' I wrote as my reply to her.

"Oh I see, I feel the same too, that's why I'm early but my morning was immediately ruined thanks to a certain someone," she said while looking a Kei.

"I'm sorry for being a winner!" Kei commented which again earned him a glare from Hikari.

I was about to open my book again when suddenly Tadashi came flying from the door. All of the attention was focused on a familiar silhouette,

"Die! You Bastard! Don't steal food!" shouted Akira. As she saw Hikari, she run to her and enveloped her on a bear hug.

"Oh! My Angel Hikari! You wash away my bad mood!" exclaimed Akira.

"Good Morning Akira." Hikari greeted. Akira was about to answer but—

"Gwud Molning Ikwari." A beaten up Tadashi replied which earned him a punch from Akira.

Toudou Akira, she is the 6th in the school and is very fond f Hikari, as a result, she is very protective especially when it comes to Hikari and Kei being together. She loves afternoon tea and is very fond of cute girls. She is the daughter of the owner of tan airline company. She and Kei were childhood friends of Yahiro. She is Tadashi's girlfriend.

Karino Tadashi, he is ranked 5th in school and is the son of the Shool Director. He suffers from a bit of wanderlust, likes to travel alone and do whatever he wants or see fit. He enjoys eating sweets, especially foods made by Akira. Tadashi loves Akira and they became a couple after realizing they felt the same way.

Since I was used to this scene, I averted my gaze and focused on the book on my lap. This time for sure I'm gonna start reading. I was about to open my book but,

"Megumi-chan!," I looked at the person who called me,

"Why did you leave without us?" said the boy with the exact face like mine

'I'm sorry; it's just that I wanted to come early.' I replied.

"Okay, but next time, tell us so we can come together. Also apologize to Ryuu-nii. He was really worried about you!" he said to me.

'Speaking of which, where is Ryuu-niisan?' I wrote

"Huh? Ryuu-nii, he's just right he-" he was shocked when he couldn't find Ryuu-niisan behind him. Then we heard a familiar sound.

"Good Girl! Come eat more." said the voice. We turned to the corner and found Ryuu-niisan feeding a hamster.

"Ryuu-nii! What are you doing?" Jun asked.

"I was feeding Lina. See? She's so cute." He replied. After a while he noticed me.

"Megumi! Don't go to school without telling us!" he seriously uttered to me.

"I already told her Ryuu-nii, about 5 minutes ago, you just did not notice cause you're too busy and you're in daze." Jun commented. Ryuu-niisan blushed.

'I'm sorry' I wrote as I matched it with puppy eyes.

"okay, you're forgiven." He said as he pat my head.

Tsuji Ryuu, he is the 7th in school and is the son of the CEO of a sports car company. He is an animal lover and good at handling children. We 3 have been together since childhood. He is smarter than 7th place but he ends up worrying for me and my brother so he hardly studies for himself. He is like ou real brother. He has a girlfriend named Finn Coupe Schuzette.

Yamamoto Jun, he is ranked 3rd in the school and he is my twin brother. We are the children of a music producer and a gifted singer. He is very possessive of Ryuu-niisan. He is shy around girls, which resulted in split personality that enables him to charm women effortlessly. He tends to be quiet and rarely gets involved with any disputes. He is Ushikubo Sakura's love.

"Speaking of which, it seems that I was forgetting something. What is it-Aha!" Tadashi said as he suddenly stood up startling Akira who is seated next to him.

"What is your problem?" Akira asked angrily.

"My mother told me that since the Founding Anniversary of our school was approaching, we must prepare a booth like the other classes with only us seven but we can also ask for help." Tadashi explained.

"I see, so does any of you have any idea what to do?" Kei asked.

"Anything would do."-Hikari

"Maid Café"-Akira

"Jungle Booth"-Tadashi

"Animal Exhibition"-Ryuu

"Concert"-Me

"Recital"-Jun

"Okay, since there are many suggestions, why don't we just decide by writing down your suggestions in a piece of paper, then picking out one strip of it all." Kei suggested. The rest did what was instructed and then they picked one. Kei opened it and said.

"Maid Café"-Kei

"YES!"-Akira

"NO!"-Tadashi

"At least make it Butler Café." Tadashi suggested. He turned to Akira

"No way." She replied.

"Butler-Tadashi

"Maid"-Akira

"Butler-Tadashi

"Maid"-Akira

"Butler-Tadashi

"Maid"-Akira

"First, let's see which is better by dressing up as one!" Akira suggested.

"Okay." Said Tadashi.


	3. Chapter 2:Butlers and Maids Paradise

CHAPTER TWO

Butlers and Maids Paradise

Yahiro P.O.V.

As we make our way to the greenhouse, Ushikubo Sakura, Yamamoto Jun's girlfriend keeps on blabbering about how excited she was to see the younger Yamamoto twin.

I am Saiga Yahiro, Akira and Kei's childhood friend. I am the heir to the Saiga Financial Group. I am studying at Kokusen Academy together with the one beside me, Ushikubo Sakura.

Ushikubo Sakura, the daughter of the CEO of the Ushikubo Medical Manufacturing Group and Kei's first marriage partner but she fell in love with Jun and they became a couple.

As we opened the door, we saw Akira and Karino arguing. "Butler"-Karino. "Maid"-Akira. They repeated that cycle until Karino agreed to have an exhibition wearing butler and maid outfits.

"Terrific!" shouted Sakura.

"I can prepare the clothes you are going to wear!" she excitedly suggested.

"Come on! Let's start" Akira agreed with Sakura. After a while, Sakura made a phone call and a bus arrived near the greenhouse.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed. Having no choice, everyone boarded the bus. In the bus, Tsuji was sitting alone while, Kei and Hikari, Akira and Karino, Sakura and Jun and lastly me and Megumi were seated together.

The whole ride was quie- I mean annoying because the others can't keep their mouths shut even just a second but between Megumi and me was definitely a deafening silence. This continued until we arrived at our destination, which was a mall owned by the Saiga Group.

"Wait! Sakura, what are we doing here?" I asked Sakura.

"Come on, Yahiro. You know it's our main source in clothing and besides you have many clothes in the store that it's flooding. Don't be stingy!" Sakura nagged at me.

"Stop nagging, I'm not stingy. I'm just asking why we're here, because I thought we were going to your house." I replied.

"Oh! Is that so? Then let's get going." Sakura said as she just shrugged my reply.

We went to the store and went directly to the suits section to pick suits for butlers for the boys, and then, we went to a special section for the maid outfits. If you're asking why there's a special section, it's actually created for our maidservants so they have a source for their uniforms. After choosing, they immediately got changed.

"Okay, Yahiro! We will be the judges." Sakura told me. I just shrugged.

"First are the boys!" They all came out wearing a suit with their hair arranged in different styles with hair wax.

"Kyaaaa! Jun-kun, you're so handsome!" Sakura squealed as he saw Jun.

"Sakura! That's biased." I commented but I doubt she heard me because I can see that her eyes are now heart-shaped.

"Last, but not the least, the girls." Said the saleslady, it seems that Sakura will take a while for her to snap from her daydreaming. The girls started to go out from Akira to Hikari and finally to a certain chocolate-haired girl, she was wearing a maid outfit that reaches to her knees and had sleeves that reaches her elbows together with purple ribbons on both sides. The maid outfit was frilly with lots of ribbons, while carefully looking at her, I didn't notice that I was already blushing and was standing speechless over her fantastic get-up.

Megumi P.O.V.

As I walked out of the fitting room, I observed Yahiro suddenly became stiff and suddenly blushed.

' _Why did he blush? Maybe he's blushing because he saw Akira-chan'_

I am currently wearing a frilly maid outfit that reaches to my knees and have sleeves up to my elbows, it also has lots of purple ribbons while Hikari has blue and Akira has pink.

"So, who won?" Akira asked.

"I want Butler Café"-Sakura

"I want Maid Café"-Yahiro

' _Maybe he's saying that because of Akira, because he wants to see her dressed like this. It pains me to have these thoughts but I can't help it. After all, Yahiro loves Akira._ '

"Hey! Why don't we just do both and name our booth **"Butlers and Maids Paradise"**?" Hikari-chan suggested.

"Oh! That's right. How come we didn't think about that?" Sakura commented.

"If it's Hikari's suggestion, then I'm okay with it"-Akira

"It's settled then. Let's immediately start preparing." Kei butted in.

After that, all the S.A. students together with Sakura went to the fitting room to change clothes but I was still standing there, feeling my embarrassment, I blushed furiously.

"Megu-" Yahiro was about to say something but Sakura cut him off.

"Megumi-chan! You should hurry up and get changed!" Sakura shouted as she came out of the girls' fitting room.

"Oh! Were you guys talking?" she asked curiously.

'It's alright' I replied as I walked to the fitting room to change.

As we started the preparation for the "Butlers and Maids Paradise" each and every one of us were given different tasks. All of us were preoccupied by our task that Yahiro and I weren't able to talk with each other. Many days passed and everything was done as planned and the day finally came.

AFTER ONE WEEK…

It was finally the FOUNDING ANNIVERSARY.


	4. Chapter 3: The Perfect Timing

Yahiro POV

It's a nice and sunny morning, was what I thought but then my morning was ruined when I realized that I still hadn't talked to her since last week. I heaved out a sigh.

"Why are you sighing so early in the morning? Are you finally realizing that you are losing your hair to turn bald because of stress on managing your company? " A certain someone asked suddenly appearing at my side earning her a glare from me

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not going bald, I'm too handsome to be bald. " I replied to her while grinning.

"Eww, can you hear yourself?! You're giving me goose bumps! It's a joke, you dimwit!" she reacted disgustingly.

"Of course it's a joke, do you honestly think I would seriously say that? " I asked sarcastically.

"Okay, so are you ready let's go to Hakusen to help Jun-kun and the others. "

"Okay. " I hope we can talk today. I can't take it anymore if I can't hear her sing.

Megumi POV

It was a nice weather. As I approach the gates of our school, I was greeted by the colorful decorations indicating that it was the founding anniversary of our school. We are supposed to come early to prepare and as I pass by the classrooms and booths, they were all busy preparing.

As I entered the greenhouse, I approached the chairs and scanned the greenhouse, I can see some belongings of some S. A. members but I can't see the owners.

I wonder where they are. As if on cue, the door opened and revealed the person I wanted to avoid the most. As our eyes meet, both of us were shocked and speechless and it seems that both of our brains is not functioning well as both of us did not start a conversation.

"Why are you both staring at each other and not saying a thing? " Tadashi asked.

'Tadashi-kun, how long have you been standing there? ' I asked him curiously.

"Uh...since the moment both of you had an eye contact and I waited for a conversation, but I got bored so I decided to ask." he reluctantly answered.

"By the way Yahiro, why are you alone? And where is everybody? " Tadashi asked him.

" I was with Sakura but she saw Jun so she chased him. I don't know about anybody else." Yahiro answered him.

"Guys! What are you doing? " Akira-chan asked with the rest of the group in tow including Sakura-chan and Jun-kun which was both awfully quiet.

"Tadashi! I told you to put the ingredients to the kitchen! We've been waiting for you for like 30 minutes now!" Akira-chan rants as she points harshly at Tadashi-kun who seems sleepy because he us yawning.

'Where were you guys? No one was here when I arrived.' I wrote in my sketchpad.

"We were in the kitchen preparing the pastries-Oh look! It's almost time, we should prepare already." Akira-chan replied hastily as she saw the time as we decided to rush off to change into our uniforms.

Yahiro POV

Ugh! I was about to speak to her but that pest(Tadashi) decided to speak at the wrong timing!

Third person POV

Their cafe opened and as they are popular, many acquaintances came especially from other schools and even their employees. As they become more popular every minute, word spread to nearby places and many visited their school for their cafe.

'When will I have a chance to talk to her? ' Yahiro thougth as he heaved a sigh.

"Yahiro, you can take a break if you want to. There are only few costumers left, only you and Megumi-chan still haven't gone on a break." Akira said as she approahed Yahiro.

"Can I take Megumi with me? " Yahiro asked earning him a glare from Akira. After a long time of thinking, she finally agreed.

"Just make sure you don't touch a single hair on her body pr else your dead!" she threatened him as he walks away.

'Finally' Yahiro thought as he approach the brunette.

As he approached, the brunette was having problem rejecting a guy's request.

'Perfect timing'he said in his mind.

"Hey! What are you doing to my Girl?" He asked coolly as both of them turned to him.


	5. Chapter 4: The Talk and Holding of Hands

Megumi POV

"Hey! What are you doing to my Girl!?" I heard a familiar voice coming from my left so I turned my head to see who it is. It was Yahiro who was obviously amused with a grin on his face.

" Oh, she had a boyfriend?" the guy pestering me said as he looked at Yahiro from head to toe.

"Obviously, I just told you right? Do you still have your brains intact?"Yahiro snapped at him while having a grin in his face but there is a trace of irritation in his voice.

"If you are her man, she will OBVIOUSLY go with me since I'm better than you. " the guy said confidently.

" If you are confident in saying that why don't you try landing a punch on me?" he said initiated as he looked at the guy.

The guy ran to try and land a punch in Yahiro's face but Yahiro was fast enough to catch his hand midway and twisted his hands to his back. Pain was evident on the guy's face. He can't be blamed since just like the other heirs from big companies, he was also trained in different martial arts so he could be able to defend himself easily.

"Hey, Kei! Ban this bastard from entering your school again, he's such an eyesore." Yahiro said to Kei as Kei finished his phone call.

"I already called our servants, they should be here right now." Kei replied. As if on cue, the door opened and men in black entered and draged the guy outside of the greenhouse.

"Let's go. " he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the greenhouse. It happened so fast that I couldn't even utter a word.

Yahiro POV

'What should I do?! I dragged her out of the greenhouse without thinking! I'm such an idiot.'

"Are you that irritated that you can't even acknowledge my presence even though you're still dragging me? " a voice I recognize came from behind me.

"I always tell you to use the board or your sketchpad right?!" I angrily turned to her.

"So you're getting angry on that part. Let me just remind you that you were the one who dragged me outside of the greenhouse causing me to drop my sketchpad with my pen and now you're getting angry." she said while scowling at me.

'Wow. What a nice thing to say'

"I'm sorry Okay? I just couldn't remain calm when I saw him pestering you." I saw her blush with what I said. THAT made me smile.

"Megumi, can we talk right now?" I asked and she nodded her head as response and we headed to the secluded part of the school, which turned out to be the back part of the school building as it is the only place empty.

"Um... I'm not assuming but I feel like you've been avoiding me since we started preparing for you cafe. " I said honestly while looking at her eyes. After hearing what I said, she blinked a few times.

"You know, I think you assumed too much because just in case you didn't notice we were ALL busy last week preparing. REMEMBER the fittings, the decorations, we were all tired." she amusingly said as she noticed the reddening of my cheeks due to my embarrassment of overthinking and my overacting expression over simple things.

"So you're not angry at all? " I asked her.

"Nope, not at all" se answered with her angelic voice.

"Okay. Now, Use the damn board! I told you not to waste your voice right?! " I emphasized but I know it looks like I'm angry but I think she understands that I'm only irritated because she keeps wasting her voice.

"Okay, then let's go back to the greenhouse." Just as she uttered that phrase, her stomach growled and that sent me laughing and made her blush from embarrassment. It was really funny. After some time she was still blushing and I was smiling now. We used our break wisely and grabbed some food.

(-\\\\\\-)-MEGUMI

(^_^)-YAHIRO

Megumi POV

Oh my gosh! This is so embarrassing. But at least I made his day, I made him laugh ^_^ . So the reason he was so grumpy earlier was because he thought that I was avoiding him which was true but I managed to evade that. I thought I could still give my heart a rest from the pain but seeing them together through the preparation hurt me more. I think he is starting to feel something for me, because he was irritated by the guy earlier, or so I wish.

"Hey, are you full already? " Yahiro asked me which cause me to blush once again.

"Yes, let's go to the greenhouse." I replied but as soon as I finished my statement, he did something that made me blush even more.

He... HE HELD MY HAND! He held my hand as we went on our way back to the greenhouse.


	6. Chapter 5: The Problem

Megumi POV

After the incident, it was so awkward but we managed to pull it off and the founding anniversary ended swiftly. A week already passed since then and we're back to our usual routines. I was gathering my things and was about to go to Yahiro's house to sing for him, since that's what I always do after school, but a sudden sound made everyone (the SA) stop what they are doing and direct our attention to the door. It was _him_. A panting Yahiro greets us by the door.

"H-hi."-Yahiro

…AWKWARD

"Yahiro, what are you doing here? And why are you panting?"-Kei who seem to recover out of shock first

"Nothing, I'll explain later, can I borrow Megumi?"-Yahiro

"Sure, just make sure you return her in one piece or else, you can probably see two people releasing a deadly aura behind me."-Kei

Before I knew it, he was already dragging me off to somewhere. As we went out of the school, I can still faintly hear the noise that follow in the greenhouse.

Kei POV

I wonder what is going on? I've never seen Yahiro like that? Did something happen in the Saiga Family?

"Kei! Why did you allow Megumi to go with that pervert?"-Akira

"I also agree Kei, what if something happens to Megumi?"-Ryuu

"Nothing will happen. Trust me. I know Yahiro."-Me

"Everybody! Did you see Yahiro?"-Sakura who seemed to have arrived while we were talking

"Yeah, he just left with Megumi. Why?"-Hikari

"He left his mountain of works behind and the men in black wouldn't stop searching for him."-Sakura

'Must be the Saiga servants'

"That's so unlike Yahiro. Did something happen?"-Jun

"Oh, yeah. I remember when I was walking in the Saiga mansion I overheard him and Mr. Saiga talkin, that he should quickly find a bride worthy of the Saiga name."-Sakura

"So that was what it was huh. His father is pressuring him for further influence in business society and politics. It's a common problem for heirs especially with families so big like the Saigas."-Me

"Yeah and were talking about Yahiro here. He probably can't disobey his father so I think he's spending the time he have left with Megumi. He probably thinks that his father would arrange a marriage of convenience."-Akira

"Well that's the typical Mr. Saiga anyway."-Ryuu

"Let's just leave them be."-Jun

"Yeah, it's better if he learns to deal with his own problem."-Hikari

"Oh, you really can say useful things now huh, miss number two."-Me

" Don't call me Number TWO!"-Hikari

And then everyone laughed because of Hikari's reaction.

Yahiro POV

Why did I drag her here with me? What was I thinking? I was quite overwhelmed with my problem that I'm not thinking straight right now. - . How will I explain to her the situation?

"Hey, Yahiro, why did you drag me here?"-Megumi

"Huh? Oh because this park has lots of memories. This is the park where you first sang for me. This is also where we hung out sometimes for a breeze right?"-Me

"You know, you're a bit weird."-Megumi

"Huh? Why?"-Me

"Because normally, you'll get angry and say "Why are you using your voice? Didn't I tell you to use the board or the sketchpad?" and be pissed off. And now it seems that you're not yourself, did something happen? I'll listen to you if you want."-Megumi

"Okay but first, please stop speaking."-Me

"Ο_Ο Pft ahahahahaha"-Megumi

"Why are you laughing?"-Me

"Because it's weird hearing you say please (^-^)"-Megumi

*Death glare*

"Okay, okay. I'll stop laughing and smiling. Pft-" –Megumi

*sigh*-Me

'So what's the problem?' Megumi wrote

"Actually my Father is pressuring me lately. He says that I need to find a bride worthy of the Saiga name. You know it's still not in my mind yet. _Marriage_ I think is too early. Don't you think so too?"-Me

'Actually, I have the same problem too, as the older Yamamoto twin. My mom has been pestering me to choose one of the omiai photos she is sending to me so that she can arrange meetings. As a family that makes a living with music, they said that they will prefer it if it was someone with influential family.'-Megumi

"I see, so you also have the same problem. And I guess my time is up. It's already getting dark and besides, I'm sure they already tracked me down. See you tomorrow, Megumi."-Me

As I said that, I walked out of the park and saw ample of cars lined up. It's time to go home. During my travel, I kept thinking about what Megumi said, so if she chose someone, she won't have time for me anymore? I won't be able to see her often? A familiar feeling is invading my chest. I felt this before, but not to this extent. Have I fallen for that girl already?

Marriage, huh… Oh, I just thought of a good idea. I brought out my phone ad texted her.

Megumi POV

At last, I arrived at home. It was a tiring day.

"Hey, Megu-chan, another package arrived for you. We put it in your room"-Jun

'Thanks'-Me

I went inside my room and looked at the sender, _Mom_ , more omiai photos.

*sigh* I wonder what will happen now? Will I be able to convince my parents that I don't want to marry yet? I was distracted when my phone rang. There was a message.

From: Yahiro

Hey, I just thought of the perfect solution for our problem. Let's talk about it tomorrow. Goodnight.

Is this a good idea? I think if it's Yahiro, it will work but I don't think I can keep my heart safe if anything happens. Well, whatever. As long as it solves our problems first then it's all that matters.


	7. Chapter 6: The Solution

Megumi POV

I kept glancing at my phone to reread the message Yahiro sent me.

From: Yahiro

Go to the café near your school after class. Wait for me.

I wonder what solution he was talking about. Can we really solve it with that?

"Hey, did you wait long?"-Yahiro

Before I knew it he was already seating across me.

'No, I just arrived also.'-Me

'What was the solution you were talking about last night in your marriage?'-Me

"Oh, I just thought of it last night. Don't we have the same problem? I was just thinking since we are both searching for partners in an arranged marriage or omiai, why don't we just introduce each other to our parents."-Yahiro

"WHAT?!"-Me

"Hey, you're too loud. And don't use your voice."-Yahiro

'Sorry. But do you think we can convince them like that, especially your Father?'-Me

"We'll manage somehow. Don't you trust me?"-Yahiro

'I trust you, you know that the most Yahiro.'-Me

Suddenly his phone rang and he answered the call. After a while he finally spoke.

"Sorry Megumi. I got to go. My father wishes to see me."-Yahiro

'Okay, be careful on your way.'-Me

"I will. Don't worry"-Yahiro

Yahiro POV

It went well. This way, I won't get married to someone I don't know and I will be able to keep Megumi by my side. Am I being selfish? I guess I am. For now, I guess I have to face my old man first. As I arrive at the mansion, I was greeted by countless of maids and butlers in line.

"Welcome back, Young Master. The Master is waiting in his study Room."-Tanaka, the head butler

"Okay, you are dismissed."-Me. He bowed and went his way.

I walked toward the study room of my Father. I knocked 3 times.

"Who is it?"-Father

"It's me, Father."-Me

"Oh Yahiro, you're just at the right time. I have the new batch of portraits of the heiresses of the different companies. Wanna look at them?"-Father

"No thank you. Father about the arranged marriage matter, I already has a girl in mind."-Me

"Oh who is it?"-Father

"It's Yamamoto Megumi."-Me

" WHAT?!"- Father and another voice

"Yes! At last my boy is already a man. Are you pertaining to Yamamoto Rin's daughter?"-The unknown voice which turns out to be my Mother.

"Yes Mother."-Me

"Why didn't you say so? Rin is my best friend during our high school days. I should contact her."-Mother

"No! I won't permit this. I can't allow someone from the Yamamoto bloodline to enter this family."-Father

"Oh dear no can do. My House, My Rules. And I am the Rule here."-Mother

"But sweetie-"-Father

"Go Yahiro. It seems like your father and I have something to discuss with each other."-Mother

I walked out of the study rom. It seems that things went well? Or so I hope my Father would listen to Mother. I should inform Megumi about this. Hmmm… How about a surprise visit tomorrow? Seems wonderful, it's decided then. Since tomorrow is Sunday there are no classes. I'll just go to her house.


	8. Chapter 7: What! Engaged!

THE NEXT DAY

Megumi POV

I was blinded by the rays of the sun as I opened my eyes. It's already late. The sun is already up in the sky. I checked the time in my phone and its already 8 AM. I noticed that there was a message. I checked it and it was from Yahiro.

From: Yahiro

Good Morning Megumi. I'll be dropping by later at 9 AM. I have something important to tell you.

As I read the message, I was petrified. I don't know how to react. Well, since there's no more time left, I stood up and prepared myself. After doing my morning rituals and changing, I went out of my room. Strangely there was no one to be found. I went to the refrigerator to check if there was a post-it note and there was one.

Dear Megu-chan,

Ryuu-nii and I will be out to the grocery. We didn't want to wake you up since you seemed tired these past few days. We will be back soon.

Hmmmm, I wonder what to eat. As I trailed my eyes in the kitchen, I saw apples. This could do. I picked one, washed it and ate in front of the tv. After I finished eating, my phone beeped. There was a message.

From: Yahiro

Hey, meet me in front of the building now, I'm already here.

I looked at the time. It's only 8:45 AM. He's early as always. I replied to his message.

To: Yahiro

Okay, just wait for me. I'll be right there.

I locked the door and went down.

Yahiro POV

I was waiting in front of the building. When I saw her, I found her kinda cute in her casual clothes. She approached me with a slight touch of pink in her face.

'Hey, aren't you a bit early?'-Megumi

"I wanted to tell you already. Can we go inside, it's kinda chilly here. Even though it's spring, the wind is still cold."-Me

'Oh yeah, please follow me.'-Megumi

We went inside the building, rode the elevator and finally reached their home. She opened the door and both of us came in. When we reached the living room, she told me to settle down on the sofa as she will prepare tea. After a while, she came with a tea set and cookies.

'So what did you want to tell me that you even went visit me this morning?'-Megumi

"Actually, it's about what we talked about yesterday. About the marriage, I talked it out with my parents and they-" while in the middle of the sentence, I was cut off by two person who suddenly barged in.

"We're home Megu-chan~"-Jun

'Welcome home, both of you'-Megumi

"I didn't know you had a guest Megumi."-Ryuu who was sending a death glare towards my direction

'Oh, it was sudden after all. What did you want to say Yahiro?'-Megumi

"As I was saying," I continued ignoring Ryuu's glare, "I talked about it with my parents and they-" I was once again cut off when an unexpected person barged in for the second time of the day.

"I'm Home!" a cheerful voice came from the person who just walked in

"Mom?! Why are you here? Didn't you tell me you and Dad have a concert today?"-Jun

"Well, I can't really sit back after receiving a good news, can't I?"-Rin, the Yamamoto twins' mother

"Huh? What news?"-Jun

"Oh, Yahiro-kun you were here? Good timing, I'll announce it now. My best friend and I were very excited so we decided to wed our kids immediately. But first, you two have to be engaged."-Rin

"Ummm, by best friend you mean…?"-Me

"Of Course, it's your mom"-Rin

After hearing that I couldn't help but to face palm myself. It's my Mother's bad habit to rush things when she get excited.

"What?!"-Megumi

"Oh didn't you know Megumi?"-Rin

"I was just about to tell her."-Me

"Oh isn't it a good thing, I already told her (^_^)"-Rin

"Also, I forgot to tell you, the engagement party is tonight. I got your invitations here boys. You two be ready for tonight okay. Don't worry the invitations are already delivered to the guests."-Rin

"WHAT?!"-Megumi and Me

Someone's POV

YAMAMOTO-SAIGA NUPTIAL PARTY

"WHAT?!"

"I won't allow this. I'll definitely destroy this engagement."

"Be prepared. I won't give Yahiro to anybody else."


	9. Chapter 8: The Party

Megumi POV

"Hey Megumi, are you nervous?" asked Hikari with her simple but elegant blue tube dress with lots of frills with her hair tied up by a blue ribbon. I just nodded as an answer to her question.

I'm so nervous because the party will start in just 30 minutes. The girls including me are in a room. After my Mom broke the news to us, the other SA members and Sakura apparently rushed to our house to ask about the invitations sent to them. When they arrived, my Mom saw them and she decided to literally drag us to the hotel, which is the location of the party. Since then we were separated into two groups, groups of boys and girls. They have us stay at one room and just occupy ourselves until the party. Now we are currently getting ready for the party. We are wearing different colored dresses. Akira is wearing a purple off-shoulder dress that reaches up to her ankle with lots of ribbons. Sakura is wearing a peach colored dress that is up to her knees. It has a simple design which makes it elegant. I am wearing a lavender dress that is similar to Sakura's but has a ribbon at the back and frills at the end.

"Girls, it's almost time, so Rin-san told us to go down now." Kei said through the other side of the door. I can hear that he has company outside. It must be the boys. After that we all went down to the party hall. When we reached the hall, my Mom was there talking to a woman similar to Yahiro.

"Yahiro, is that your Mom?"-Me

"Yeah" Yahiro who answred shortly looking irritated

"What's wrong? You look so annoyed?" Me

"Why are you using your voice?"-Yahiro

"Well, I can't help it, my Mom confiscated my sketchpad when we got here so I have no choice but to speak."-Me explaining what happened earlier today. In the midst of the noise we suddenly heard the emcee starting the program. Yahiro clenched my hand.

"And now for the Guest of honors, may I present to you, Yamamoto Megumi and Saiga Yahiro." And in that moment, a spotlight was pointed at our position and our parents that are in the stage is motioning us to get upstage.

We were now standing in the stage.

"We are proud to say that these two Youngster in the stage are now engaged. Bla bla bla" Mom

Just as it were announced I was scanning the audience's reaction but my eyes stopped at a certain figure. A woman who looks similar to Akira, the only difference is she don't have a mole and that her peach colored hair reached up to her waist. She is wearing a sky blue backless dress. I was becoming conscious of myself and it feels like someone is staring at me. As I turned my head, I see Yahiro turning to look the other way. I keep staring at him and then I see him keep glancing at me. After the long announcement of our parents, we went down and started the celebration.

"Why do you keep on glancing at me earlier? Is there something wrong?" I asked. After hearing my question, he started to blush.

"No it's just that I was thinking that you look very beautiful tonight." After hearing that, even I started to blush.

"What' this? The couple is having a blushing contest?" Tadashi said which earned him a smack at the back of his head from Akira.

"So how does it feel to be engaged to one another?" Hikari

"Well, it still doesn't sink in for me, I mean many things happened in just one day but I'm happy. At least I won't get married to someone I haven't met yet."-Me

"Oh, Megumi, you're so sweet." Akira said as she hugged me tightly.

"Well, let's leave the couple alone and let's enjoy the party ourselves." Kei. After that they all walked towards the buffet which has a lot of food served.

"There you are, both of you, meet Yamaguchi Akisha. She is the daughter of one of our business partners. Akisha, this is Megumi and along well." Mom introduced the girl that looks like Akira.

"Hello, congratulations and it's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand and I took it. I glanced at Yahiro and he seemed to be in a daze.

"Excuse me, I need to breathe some air." Yahiro said as he walked off towards the balcony. After that I introduced Akisha to the SA members and the party ended with Yahiro never coming back.


	10. Chapter 9: Missing You

A FEW DAYS LATER

Akira POV

All of us are in the greenhouse today because our classes are already done even though it's only pass 10 in the morning. I am staring at Megumi who seemed to be depressed based on the dark clouds and aura enveloping her. Oh! My angel Megumi, why are you so sad? It must be the devil Yahiro! What have he done now? I'll definitely kill him if I see him!

"Hey, don't you guys think that Megumi is acting strange?" Hikari

"Yeah, she always looks sad and restless. She always sighs while looking at her phone." Tadashi

"She seems to be staying home after school recently." Jun

"She doesn't go visit Yahiro?" Kei

"Apparently, he's very busy lately." Ryuu while feeding a bunny.

"So it's his fault after all! That bastard I'm gonna kill him!" Me

"You're gonna kill who?"

"Of course that Yah-" I turned to the voice I heard. "Oh, no one Megumi. Ah I know, why don't we go to the mall and have fun?"

"I don't-" Megumi

"Please (-/\\-) just for today." Me

"Okay (~_~)." Megumi

"Yay! We're going to the mall. Time for more food." Tadashi

"Who said you're coming?" Me

"But-" Tadashi

"It's girls bonding. GIRLS only. Let's go" dragging Hikari and Megumi with me. Before we exit the greenhouse I see Ryuu patting Tadashi who seems to be mopping at the side and Kei telling him to give up.

IN THE MALL

We went to different boutiques and tried out many outfits especially cute ones, after that we went to the theater and watched a comedy-romance movie entitled ENCHANTED. And after that we went to the arcade.

AT THE ARCADE

Megumi POV

I know that Hikari and Akira are doing this to cheer me up. I really appreciate them being my friends. Too bad Sakura couldn't make it. When Akira texted her earlier, she said that she already made plans for today and that she was sorry.

"That was fun!" Akira after playing the whack a mole game

"Yeah!" Hikari

They seem to have fun so I went to walk for a little farther and then I saw the machine like the karaoke. Hmmm. I know how to repay them. I quickly dragged the both of them in front of the machine and inserted a song. Gift of a friend by Demi Lovato.

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows

Someone to count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go

You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend

When your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
There's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone

The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
When you believe in  
When you believe in  
The gift of a friend

After singing, a round of applause greeted me.

"That was wonderful Megumi." Akira

"Yeah, it's a good thing that you can control your voice now. It's the result of your training under Yahiro huh." Hikari

"Yeah." Me

"Hey, Megumi, you stay here. We're just gonna get some drinks." Akira

I nod as a reply.

I was scanning the area. It was for the basketball shooting part. Everything seems normal until I saw two familiar faces. It was Yahiro together with Akisha. Yahiro was continuously shooting the balls while Akisha is cheering for him. They seemed to be having fun. They can't see me because this part is a bit hidden and is close to the door. *sigh* I better get going before I hurt even more. I don't think I can hold my tears anymore. I went to where Hikari and Akira buy some juice.

"Megumi, what's wrong?" Hikari

"I want to go home, I don't have any energy left anymore." Me

"Okay. Let's go." Akira

And then we went home after that. Fortunately it's Friday. I cried myself out like there is no tomorrow.

Yahiro POV

Damn this Akisha. She's like a leech. She's so suffocating. If my Father didn't tell me to take care of her I wouldn't bother myself like this. She's a brat to the core. Good thing that I'm not alone in this. I'm with Sakura, who like me, dislikes Akisha. We are in the mall when Akisha suddenly suggested the arcade, when we went in there was a familiar voice. I'm sure that's Megumi's. I searched for her in the midst of the crowd but couldn't see her.

"Hey, let's play that." Akisha

Since I was pissed off and needed some stress reliever, I played it. I was shooting the balls one after another not missing one. Akisha kept cheering like she's crazy. While I was continuously playing, I was really pissed that I need to spend time with her. I'd rather spend time with Megumi. Yeah, Megumi, while thinking of her I didn't realize that the time was up and I was already in a daze reminiscing my memories with that song princess, plus I heard her voice earlier, or was it me just hearing things?

"Yahiro, here you go." Sakura says while handing me an ice cream. She seemed to go buy these while I was playing.

Akisha went play to the other games.

"Yahiro, I saw Akira, Hikari and Megumi earlier." Sakura said and I froze

"Why didn't you tell me!" Me

"Well, they were already heading for the exit so I didn't have time to call their attention." Sakura

"*sigh*" Me

"You miss her don't you?" Sakura said and I blush

"Who misses who?" Me

"Don't play dumb. It's pretty obvious because of your blushing face." Sakura

"Hey, what's wrong? Yahiro, why are you so red?" Akisha

She was about to feel me in my forehead when Sakura slapped her hand.

"Sorry, Yahiro is not feeling well so we will get going. I'm sure you can go home by yourself right? Goodbye" Sakura uttered monotonously and with that we went home.

When I reached my room, I sighed. I went to my bed and only thought of Megumi until I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10: Rain

THE NEXT DAY-SATURDAY

Megumi POV

I woke up feeling wasted. My eyes are puffy, and it's like I can't open them.. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I was feeling hungry so I went to the kitchen. When Jun and Ryuu-nii sees me, they don't say anything. They probably know that I cried my eyes out last night and that I won't say anything about my problem. They know me more than anyone else. They know I keep my own problem to myself, unlike other people, I'm not vocal. When I look at the table, there was a plate of pancakes and a note.

PLEASE CHEER UP MEGUMI

Fr: Ryuu & Jun

I smiled and took a bite out of the pancake. After eating, I washed my plate and took a seat between Ryuu-nii and Jun in the sofa in the living room. I embraced them and said thank you. After that we watched movies. I was kind of suffocated spending time in the room and it was already lunchtime so I went out to the near café to breathe some air. I told Jun that I'll just grab some food outside.

Yahiro POV

I woke up at exactly 4 AM. I couldn't go back to sleep so I went for a run. When I came back it's already 6 in the morning, after resting for a bit, I went to shower. After putting on casual clothes, I received a message.

Fr: Sakura

The spoiled brat (Akishadevil) won't need us for the day. She says she needs her beauty rest. Yay! \\(^_^)/ I can see my Jun-kun. Finally after several days of torture!

Hmmmm… That's good news. Speaking of seeing someone, I also want to meet Megumi. First, I stayed at my office to finish the work that I couldn't do for the past few days. It took me the whole morning. My stomach was grumbling already so I looked at my phone. It's already 11:30. Since it's almost finished, I decided to go out already.

"Prepare the car." I said to the head butler

"But, Young Master, it's already lunchtime, you should eat first." He replied.

"I'll just eat outside." Me

"Okay, I understand." He said followed by a sigh.

I know that he cares for my health; he's practically the one who raised me and my brother, Chitose, because of the busy schedule of my parents.

After getting into the car, I went to drive towards the direction of Megumi's house. I'm already here. Since I was hungry I went to the café to eat. After eating, I scanned the surroundings. It was already cloudy outside and it seems like it will rain. Continued scanning inside the café and then I saw a familiar figure on the table near the wall, it's kind of hidden because of the plants but I can't be mistaken. It's her. After paying the bill, I paced slowly towards her direction, when I reached her table. I just sit in front of her. She seemed to have noticed that she wasn't alone in the table so she turned her head and as she saw me, those adorable eyes went wide and she seemed to be in a state of shock. I just grin at her reaction.

Megumi POV

I was shocked to see Yahiro sitting on the opposite seat in my table. I couldn't even utter a word. What is he doing here?

"Hey, is that the face you make when you see your fiancé and future husband?" Yahiro with a grin plastered on his face

I forgot to bring my writing tools so I have no choice but to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Me. After finishing my question, he seemed to be pretty pissed.

"Why are you using your voice?" Yahiro said with annoyance in his tone

"It's only proper to answer my question first before I answer yours." Me

"I'm here to see you. Now answer mine." Yahiro who keeps at staring at me

"Well, I forgot my writing tools and in case you don't know, I'm starting to use my voice more now, because I realized that talking won't affect my voice as long as it's not shouting." I explained

"What is the point in having writing material if you always forget them?" He whispers but I still hear it.

"What did you say?" I asked him but he blushes instead which makes me giggle.

"Why do you want to see me?" I asked him. He blushes even more before he answers.

"I just missed you." He says in a whisper still blushing

"What I couldn't hear you?" I asked teasingly.

"I said I MISSED YOU!" he suddenly stands up and shouted so the attention of everyone in the café was turned to us. We both blush and everyone minds their own business.

"Where were you these past few days?" I asked curiously even though I knew the answer

"I was with Akisha" those words crushed my heart and I couldn't even listen to the rest of his explanation. It seems like the weather is with me since the rain started pouring down. My head is also starting to hurt.

"Sorry, Yahiro. I'm not feeling well so I'll go home now." I said walking towards the door of the café. After I closed the door, I was about to go into the rain when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"At least wait until the rain stops." He said to me. I shake my head and run through the rain.

He catches me and turned me to face him

"Why are you crying?" He asks

"I'm not. It's the rain." I replied

"Don't fool me Megumi, I know you." He said to me. I struggle to break free but he was too strong. I kept staring at him. I feel so tired. He sigh then lets me go. I feel my legs weakening and my world was spinning, before I fall to the ground, he catches me and the last thing I saw was Yahiro shouting and everything goes black.


	12. Chapter 11: Porridge

Yahiro POV

It was raining hard from where I can see in the window. We're at my house. I was panicking when Megumi fainted so I ended up taking her home. The maids changed her clothes and she is now lying on my bed. She is wearing a white shirt which looks too big for her and my boxer shorts.

"Young Master, the doctor has arrived." The maid announced.

"Good timing, Dr. Yamada, please check how Megumi is doing, she suddenly fainted." I said worriedly

"Okay, I will, but please calm down, Young Master." With that said I blushed embarrassingly. I don't really lose my cool when things like this happen. This is a special case because of Megumi. If something were to happen to her, I don't know what will happen to me.

I better call her home. While Dr. Yamada was checking how Megumi is I dial Tsuji Ryuu's number.

"Hello?" Ryuu

"Yo, Tsuji, I just called to inform you that Megumi will be staying over for the whole weekend." Me

"Okay." Ryuu

"You're not gonna ask why?" Me

"Are you gonna tell me?" Ryuu

"If you really want to know." Me

"Then I won't. Bye." Ryuu

With that he ended the call.

Jun POV

Huh, why is Yahiro calling Ryuu nii? Is there something going on?

"Ryuu-nii, why did Yahiro call you?" Me

"He was saying that Megumi will stay over at his house for the weekend." He said calmly

"What?!" I shockingly ask.

"Why did you agree to it? You know how much tears Megumi cried for that bastard!" Me shouting

"That's exactly why I agreed to it. They have to settle their own problem by themselves. It is not our role to intervene. Besides, by staying at the Saiga mansion, Megumi can't get away from Yahiro without settling it with him so I'm sure they will be able to fix it by this weekend." Ryuu-nii explained

"I just hope nothing goes wrong."

Megumi POV

I woke up and my body feels heavy, my head also hurts. I found myself in an unfamiliar room, I remember running into the rain and I think I fainted. Based from the design of the room and Yahiro being the last person that I saw, this must be his rom and I must be at the Saiga Mansion. I scanned my body and I was wearing a loose shirt and boxer shorts. The door suddenly opened and Yahiro entered holding a tray of food.

"Hey, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Yahiro asks while smiling.

"I feel weak and my head hurts, it like I was hit by a truck." I reply

He got closer, he put the tray first at the bedside table and his hand touched my forehead.

"Your fever went up, you better eat this porridge and drink your medicine." Yahiro said and I just nod in agreement. I started by havig a spoonful. This porridge is delicious, it gives me appetite.

"How is it?" Yahiro asks me

"It's delicious. (^_^)" I replied with a smile on my face. After hearing that Yahiro smiled and he evaded his eyes and look at the wall to his right.

"Why did you ask, did you cook it?" I asked curiously. When he heard that he blushed. He looks like a tomato now.

"Yahiro you look like a tomato." I said. He looks like this. (-/-)

I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. I laugh me heart out hahaha, it's so funny seeing a serious heir to a big company blushing because he cooked a good porridge. It's hilarious.

"Hey! Stop laughing! I cooked it for you!" He says to me. He's so cute. Without thinking, I went close to him and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you." and without thinking kissed him on his cheeks. After that I put some distance between our face but I am still facing him, he seems shocked. After recovering from the shock, he looks at me, like he was analyzing what I was thinking, his eyes looks like its longing for someone, before I knew it, he was so close and our lips are already touching each other.


	13. Chapter 12: Nightmare

Megumi POV

Before I knew it the kiss deepened. He hand was on my neck and my hands are on his arms. After a few minutes, we parted both panting hungry for air. When he saw me he was about to say sorry, but I cut him off.

"Sor-" Yahiro

"Don't." Me

"Huh?" Yahiro

"If you're sorry about kissing me, don't say it to my face, because I definitely don't regret being kissed by you." Me

"I don't regret kissing you. I'm gonna say sorry because you got sick because of me, right?" Yahiro

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you like me too?" Me

"No, I don't like you. Megumi I think I love you." Yahiro

When I heard his reply, my eyes started watering and tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Hey, Megumi, what's wrong?" Yahiro asked

"Nothing, it's just that I'm so happy you feel the same way. I also love you Yahiro." I replied to his confession. When he heard that, he smiled like he was a child given a new toy. He hugged me. When he remembered I had a fever, he told me to rest. He went down with the tray on his hands.

I was staring at the ceiling, I was dozing off, before I knew it I was already dreaming.

I was on the church with Yahiro, it was our wedding day but the background suddenly went black and then I realized that the bride was not me anymore. He seemed so happy while walking away from me. I wanted to speak but my voice won't come out. I wanted to follow them but I can't move. I was alone in the dark but a hand appeared before me. I took that hand and I was at the scene where th SA got their own families together with our Minnie versions, I was seated beside Yahiro and we were happy.

Yahiro POV

I went down and place the dishes on the sink, I'm sure the servants will take care of it. After that, I went to my room and took a quick shower. I can't believe that she feels the same as I am. I'm so happy.

I quickly got dressed and went directly to Megumi's room. When I went inside, I took a seat beside the bed. It looks like she is having a night mare.

"Please, don't go…don't…..leave…..me….alone…" Megumi said while panting and tears streaming down her face as she reach out her hand. I grabbed her hand and said.

"I won't go anywhere. I'll never leave you."

I was about to leave when I saw that she was fine, I stood but she won't let go of my hand. She woke up.

"Yahiro please stay with me, I'm scared." Megumi

"Okay." Me as I wrap her in an embrace. And after that we were both drifting to sleep.

Chitose POV

Hehehe, I saw that nii-san. i was laughing while holding the video camera in my hand. I went inside the room and took out my camera and I started taking pictures.

"I'll put these pictures into good use in the future." I was thinking as I got out of the room

"You better be prepared, both of you. Hahahaha!"


	14. Chapter 13:Princes:DevilPicture:Pancake

Yahiro POV

I woke up and the sun hasn't fully risen yet. I glance at my side and see the face of an angel. The face of the woman I love. She is pretty with her hair lain out in the pillow, her eyes closed with her long eyelashes, perfectly shaped nose and those pinkish kissable lips. I keep staring at her pretty face and I couldn't help but steal a peck in her lips. After doing so, she moved her eyelids and seemed to be waking up. She wandered her eyes around the room until she fixed her gaze on me.

"Good morning Princess." I greet her with a smile.

Megumi POV

I woke up when I felt a soft thing touch my lips. I flutter my eyes open and stare at the ceiling; I remembered that I was not in my room but Yahiro's. I scanned the place and my eyes focused on the figure beside me, a pink-haired boy who was smiling at me.

"Good morning Princess." He greeted me. I smiled and greeted him back

"Good morning My Devil." I replied.

"Why devil? Isn't that supposed to be a prince?" he asked

"Well, you don't seem to fit the image of a prince and besides, a princess having a devil beside her is more interesting right?" I explained

"Well, you are right. I definitely don't want to be a prince, but maybe I can be the prince of devils hahaha." He said laughing at the thought and that made me chuckle at his idea.

"How are you feeling?" he asks

"I'm fine already. My body isn't heavy anymore and I don't have a headache." I replied honestly

"Oh Gosh!" I suddenly sit up. "I forgot to tell Ryuu-nii where I was last night! What should I do?" I started panicking "Wait. First I should get my phone then-" Yahiro cut me off by pulling be to lay down on his side and enveloping me into a hug.

"If that's what you are worrying about, I already contacted him, I said you're staying by the weekend."

"Oh, thank you" I replied still in his arms. I was currently enjoying the moment until a voice disrupted us.

"Hey, lovebirds, how long are you gonna stay in bed? It's already 8:30. Don't tell me you're being lazy because it's Sunday? And isn't it too early to be doing that? Geez, think of the time please." Chitose said as he went out of the door. When I realize what he said, I blushed.

"Um, we better get up" Yahiro suggested with his crimson cheeks. I nod in agreement. We went down together. When we reached the living room we saw Chitose seated and watching something. He paused the TV then looked at us.

"Oh, good timing. Ni-san the clothes you wanted already arrived. Here." He handed the clothes to Yahiro and Yahiro accepted it.

"What are you watching?" I asked and just before I glance at the screen a voice interrupted the living room.

"IIIIIIIIIIIImmmmmmm HHHHHHHoooooooommmmmeeeee!" A voice from the lady who was near the door.

"Welcome home Kaa-san." Yahiro and Chitose.

"Oh, Megumi-chan you're here." She ran and gave me a hug. She ran a glance to me

"Yahiro, why is Megumi wearing your clothes?" She asked "Don't tell me you did it?" she asked with wide eyes.

"No we didn't do anything! Her clothes was wet and I was just letting her borrow my clothes." Yahiro shouted with the top of his lungs.

"Oh, I thought you were already making my Grandchildren. I wanted to see Minnie Yahiros and Megumi running around." With that statement, we both blushed.

"Chitose what are you watching?"

Our attention focused on the screen and we were all shocked. It was a video compilation of the things Yahiro and I have done. The date on the park, the times when Yahiro pretended to be my byfriend, the cultural festival where we held hands, the engagement party, and what happened last night. By the end of the video, Yahiro and I was like a tomato.

"Oh my! This is wonderful, can I get another copy?" Yahiro's mom asked Chitose.

"You can take this one, I still have lots of back-up. I also have pictures, you want to see them?" Chitose asked

"Maybe next time, I need to show this to RIn. I'm sure she will be delighted. See you later this evening kids." She went out while waving at us.

"Oh my gosh!, don't tell me she's for real?" is she really gonna show that embarrassing video to my mom?" I exclaimed in full embarrassment.

"Well, if she starts like that, no one can stop her so it's probably true." Yahiro said with a sigh.

"That topic aside, you guys heard that I have photos right?" Chitose asked.

"Yes, how did you take the videos and pictures anyway?" I asked

"It's a secret. If you don't want me to spread these pictures, make me pancakes." Chitose ordered while threatening us.

"Why do we have to bother? There are chefs." Yahiro complained to him.

"Because I want a pancake you two made. The ingredients should be in the private kitchen. Get going now." Chitose explained and we went towards the so-called "PrivateKitchen"

I am very confident in cooking now. I have practiced since I started being serious in making Yahiro fall in love with cooking isn't as good as Akira's but I am very confident in it.

I was already cracking the eggs when suddenly, something hit my head and i felt a slimy fluid coming from my head, I turn to give a glare to the devil who threw eggs at me and he was smirking, I got a handful of the pancake mix with egg in the bowl I was mixing and threw it at him, I hit his face

"Hahaha, payback time." I said while laughing.

"Oh, you won't get away with that." He said while approaching me.

We threw flour, egg, water and other ingredients found in the kitchen, even fruits and vegetables. We were completely covered in dirt and we were both laughing hard and still playing tag. I was so tired and I was about to run when I slipped and a pair of ands held my waist to keep me from falling.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." I said to him while looking at his eyes. We were interrupted when a voice made a comment.

"Um, before this becomes a mature scene, I better get out." We saw Chitose holding a video camera and a maid holding a digital camera behind him.

"Chitose what were you doing?" Yahiro asked.

"Well, I was gonna ask if the pancakes are done but it seems that you were busy, so I am just going to spread this new pictures around. You don't mind do you?" Chitose asked playfully. Our eyes widened and desperately asked him not to do that.

The outcome is that we went to the mall to eat pancakes but after eating, we went to the supermarket to buy ingredients to make cookies at Chitose's order. We split ways. I with Yahiro will look for the cookie dough and Chitose will look for the toppings. While scanning the different brands, I was looking for the brand Akira use for her cookies, I found it but it was so high. I was trying my best to reach it when a pair of hands found its way to my waist and reached for the cookie dough.

"Thanks. My Devil" I said to Yahiro who was still holding me close to him with a smile.

"Anything for my Princess." He replied with a smile plastered on his face

"Guys, can you please stop acting like newlyweds already, I know you are engaged and all and that you are happy but I really want to eat cookies." Chitose complains while walking away and we followed.

Chitose POV

I knew my plan would work! Haha. I gathered new materials today, I should do this again in the future. I want to bribe Mom to increase my allowance a bit. I'm sure it will be very effective.

I thought of other ways how to use these materials to trick those two again in the future. I can't wait. *evil grin* I was already out and was near the car we used when I noticed a black car I remember seeing. Was it following us?

Someone POV

I saw the pictures my men gave to me. I crumpled it with my hand. I'm not gonna let that Megumi b*tch have her way. I'm gonna start my plans soon.

"Are you really sure about doing this?" a man with black jet hair and black eyes wearing glasses and dressed in a business attire asked me.

"Of course, this is what I want. You don't have to worry. You just need to follow me. That will make me happy." I replied

You better be prepared YAMAMOTO MEGUMI. Be sure to pray every night because you will definitely need God's help if you want Yahiro because I am a freaking Demon.


	15. Chapter 14: Lovebites

Megumi POV

It was already Monday morning, I was already wearing my uniform, I was doing my hair tying it into pony tail. I'm still at the Saiga mansion and Yahiro will drive me to school. In case you are curious why my uniform and other thing are here, well you know the name of the man of this house. I was done so I went to the dining room. The brothers are already eating their breakfast. I went beside Yahiro and kissed him in the cheek and greeted him good morning with Chitose.

"Ew, lovebirds, it's so early, please don't destroy my day with disgust." Chitose complained playfully

"If you don't want to be disgusted, find yourself a girl." Yahiro commented playfully and I chuckled. Really, this pair of brothers is a handful.

"Okay now boys, it's time to go to school." I said and all of us stood and headed for the door.

Yahiro and I got in his car but the back door opened and Chitose came in.

"What are you doing?" Yahiro asked while raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Catching my ride to school." Chitose answered unaffected with an 'obviously tone'

"What about the other cars?" Yahiro asked once again.

"I want to ride on this one (^_^)" Chitose answered with a grin. I touched his hand so that there will further be no argument but the whole ride was filled with mischievous arguments of the brothers.

We first took Chitose to his school.

"Hey, we're here CHitose." Yahiro said with a grin. Chitose not wanting to lose to his brother has a grin in his face.

"Okay. Bye." Then to my surprise, he kissed my cheek before getting down and closing the door. I smiled and look at him get into the academy. I looked at Yahiro and he is now frowning while looking at me.

"Okay now, stop frowning. It's merely a ploy to get you jealous and it worked." I said while chuckling at him. He is such a child sometimes.

"But, I'm the only one allowed to kiss you." He said while acting like a child who lost his toy with a pout.

"Actually no, because my family and friends are allowed to kiss my cheeks. " he frowned even more. "But…" I leaned closer to him and gave him a peck in the lips. "You're the only one allowed to kiss me in the lips. (^_^)" I said with a smile in my face. With that he cheered up and I just chuckled. When we reached Hakusen Academy…

"Do you have to go?" Yahiro asked. Seriously, he's so cute he looks like a puppy.

"We already talked about this, besides it's a school day." I explained. We were standing at the gate and he doesn't want to let go of my hand.

Suddenly, a familiar car stopped in front of the gate and Akira-chan came out.

"My dearest Megumi, Ryuu told me you spent the weekend with pervert Yahiro, did he do anything to you? Are you injured?" Akira-chan said as she separated me and Yahiro and started to inspect me.

"I'm, alright Akira and besides Yahiro is right there." I said as I pointed Yahiro who is glaring at Akira.

"Hey, Megumi, I need a minute with you alone." Yahiro said and he dragged me to the side where no student walk by.

"What is it Yahiro?" I asked and he suddenly kissed me torridly, I was panting when we separated and he kept kissing my neck and sucking it. He stopped. He looked at me with satisfaction.

"Now, you need to loose you're hair if you don't want others to see those." He said with a smirk. I was confused but he took out his phone and took a picture of me and he showed me. I noticed that there was something red on the side of my neck in the right side. It's a lovebite. I quickly blushed. I let my hair down and looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"I don't want others to see you in your pony tail. All of your other side, only I can see them okay, oh and I'll make the exception, you can show them to your friends, but you belong to me." He said seriously and I chuckled.

"Okay, my Devil. We don't want to keep Akira waiting do we?" I asked

"Okay my Princess, let's go then." We walked by the gate and he gave me a peck in the lips before he left.

"Hey, Megumi, what did you guys do this weekend?" Akira-chan asked and I told her what we did but of course leaving out some certain details, like the kiss. We had regular classes and as usual this afternoon, we were sitting in the greenhouse.

"Hey, Megumi can, I do your hair?" Akira-chan asked.

"Sure." I said and I continued to read the book in my lap. Akira-chan was braiding my hair in my back so it looks like a one big braided hair.

"Hey, Megumi, what's on your neck? On the right side?" Tadashi asked. Neck? Neck… oh my! I forgot. The lovebite this morning.

"Umm, it's nothing. A bug just bit me." I gave an excuse.

"Hmmm, a really big bug should have did this for it to become that red." Kei said with a smirk on his face. Oh no, he is in his playful mode again.

"Let me see." Akira-chan said and she inspected my neck. Suddenly, a vein popped in her forehead.

"Looks like I know the bug that did this to you Megumi." Akira-chan said and suddenly the door flew open revealing Sakura-Chan and Yahiro. Akira-chan's eyes flew to the door and her aura changed when she saw Yahiro.

"Hey, you pervert. What have you done to Megumi now? She has lots of lovebites because of you." She said to him while I blushed and everyone on the greenhouse aside from Kei, Akira-chan, Me and Yahiro was shocked and speechless.

"What's wrong with that? She's my fiancée after all." He said with a smirk in his face not a hint of regret in his face.

He went to where I was seated and quickly dragged me outside. When we heard Akira-chan shouting we ran to the gate and we reached the park we were panting. Once we recovered our breaths, we were laughing hysterically.

"Hey, Megumi. sing for me, Please?" Yahiro requested of me.

"Okay, sit there." I pointed to the bench and I stood in front of him. I'm going to sing one of my favorites. Why Don't I by Sofia Carson.

 _I've never been one  
To step out of my comfort zone  
Whenever I try  
I'm afraid to just let go_

 _Don't know why I run  
Don't know why I hide  
Never let them know  
What I feel inside_

As I sang the wind blows so I spread my wings and closed my eyes imagining my life with Yahiro happily.

 _Don't know why I'm scared  
Just to take a chance  
While I'm just standing here_

 _I've never been one  
To break free  
'Cause I've always cared  
What everyone thinks of me_

 _Don't know why I run  
Don't know why I hide  
Never let them know  
What I feel inside_

 _Don't know why I'm scared  
Just to take a chance  
While I'm just standing here_

As I was reaching the end of the song, I just stared at him and he just looked at me too. __

 _Like a bird  
I'm free to fly  
Spread my wings and find my light  
Like a bird  
I'm up so high out of the cage  
It's my time to shine_

 _Like a bird  
I'm free to fly  
So tell me, tell me  
Why don't I?_

After the song, I didn't notice the crowd and they clapped at me. Yahiro enveloped me with a hug.

Someone POV

Enjoy you time together. The plan is already set in motion.


	16. Chapter 15: Friends or Foes

Akira POV

Grrrr. I'm really gonna get that bastard. I can't believe Megumi is engaged to a beast. After the two lovebirds left, all of us stayed in the greenhouse.

"Hey, don't you think Yahiro changed his attitude over the weekend?" Sakura

"Oh, you noticed? Actually I thought so too." Tadashi

"I wonder why?" Hikari

"Because he's smitten, Miss number two." Kei

"Don't call me number two! Smitten?" Hikari

"Sorry, wrong choice of words. Rather than smitten, I would say he's in love. He's in love with Megumi." Kei

"I thought this engagement was only for show because they don't want to get married to other people?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Well, it seems that they already confessed to each other and you did see Megumi's *cough* lovebites. They're probably into a real relationship now and the wedding probably will push through." Kei explains

"*sigh* it seems that Megumi found her own happiness huh? Even though I don't approve very much of Yahiro, as long as she's happy, I'm happy too." Me. I just hope nothing bad happens.

Yahiro POV

After Megumi sang in the park, we continued to walk for a little longer before she decided to go home. When we reached her home, I came down from the car first and opened her door for her, I offered my hand and she took it with a smile on her face. When we were already in front of her house, we saw two people walking in front of us. We were already bidding each other farewells when the two people decide to talk to us. They were two guys; the older one has brown colored-hair, blue-eyes and was wearing a business suit, the younger one has blonde-hair and blue-eyes, he was wearing a simple shirt and jeans paired with converse.

"Um, hi, I'm Mashiro Lichtenstein and this man beside me is my older brother, Hiroyuki Lichtenstein. We're your new neighbors, we just moved in yesterday. You must be Megumi, Ryuu and Jun told us that they had another companion in their house and that it was Jun's twin sister. You looked alike so I assumed…" said the younger looking one.

"Um, yes. I'm Yamamoto Megumi and this is my Fiancee, Saiga Yahiro." Megumi introduced me.

"Pleased to meet you both." Mashiro said while holding out a hand.

"Pleased to me you guys too." Megumi said as she shook hands with her new acquaintance.

"Is one of your parents a foreigner?" Megumi asked curiously

"Ah, yeah, my father was American. You can tell we have foreigner blood right, he's genes are too strong." Mashiro said and joked.

"Hahaha, I can see that." Megumi

"See you again next time." Mashiro said as they went inside their house. And Megumi smiled as a response, and I frowned.

"Why are you frowning?" She asked me.

"I don't want you smiling at him." I said to her.

"Why? He seems like a nice guy." She said but that was not convincing

"Okay, I'll leave for now." I pecked her in the lips and went to my car.

I opened my phone and made a phone call.

"Look into Mashiro and Hiroyuki Lichtenstein's profile. I need it as much as possible." I said through the call. I got a bad feeling about this.

Megumi POV

From: My Devil in Shining Armor 3

I'll pick you up tomorrow for school.

To: My Devil in Shining Armor 3

Okay, I love you 3

From: My Devil in Shining Armor 3

I love you too (^_^)

Yahiro was acting kinda weird today. I wonder what's up. Well, no use worrying on things I don't know. I'll just ask him tomorrow morning.

***The next day

I was waiting in the living room when I received a text.

From: My Devil in Shining Armor 3

Sorry Princess, there's something urgent. I can't pick you up. Sorry. I'll make up for this.

"Jun, I'll go ahead now." I shouted. It's still a bit early but I want to take a walk. When I went out of the door, I decided to send a reply.

From: My Devil in Shining Armor 3

It's okay. I can manage, if there's a problem you want to talk with me about I'm all ears. I love you 3.

I was startled when I suddenly hear a voice from behind me.

"Wow, you sure are a sweet fiancée." I turned to look at the person and I saw Mashiro wearing a Hakusen Academy uniform.

"Thanks, you're also going to my school, Mashiro-san?" I asked

"Yeah, though unlike you, I'm only in class A." he said.

"What are you saying? Being in class a is something to be proud of." I said to him. And we started walking.

"You're fiancée won't pick you up?" He asked me.

"Oh, there seems to be an urgent matter so he couldn't come. It's probably about work." I answered.

"Work? Isn't he a student?" he asked again.

"Yes, he is but he manages their company." I said

"He's just like my brother." He said and I just gave him a smile.

"Since you don't have a ride let's go together. Let's take the subway." He said and we went together.

During our trip to school, we talked about many things and it seems that we will get along well because most of our interests are the same. When we reached school, I asked him to keep me accompanied since there is still almost an hour left before first period. I introduced him to everybody in SA and all of us got along with him. We bid him farewell a little before first period.

Yahiro POV

"What do you want Akisha?" I asked her when I reached the door. When I went to the living room she was there and it seems that she pissed Chitose off so he went to school early.

"I want only one thing, and that is YOU Yahiro." She said with a dead serious tone and a serious face

"I'm already engaged and I'm contented with my life already. I love Megumi more than anything so get lost." I told her frankly and she stormed out of my house.

"Yahiro-sama, these are the files that you told us to find." I reached for the file and went to the car. After dealing with an urgent problem of the company I'll had to encounter Akisha early morning. What a tiring day. The only motivation I have is the I love you of my princess from her text. *sigh* I better pick Megumi up after school.

I wonder what those two are. Are they gonna be Friends or our Foes?

Someone POV

"Why do you look so mad?" he asked me

"I need to do it now. YAMAMOTO MEGUMI, you're gonna pay for this!" I said as I tear her picture.

Yamamoto Megumi, you're gonna become like this picture. I'm gonna shred you to pieces away from Yahiro's life. I'll kill .


	17. Chapter 16:Dream

Megumi POV

Since meeting Mashiro-kun and Hiroyuki-niisan, time passed by so quickly and before we noticed it, the two had been precious friends and that we were close with one another although Hiroyuki-niisan often leaves because he manages their business and because he is busy with college, he never fails to find some time for us. Three months have passed already and something strange started happening since a month ago. I seem to run in simple accidents, for example, a vase suddenly falling near the spot I was standing, me slipping in the hallway covered with cooking oil, or something more dangerous like being pushed onto the stairs. I'm really thankful that Mashiro-kun was always the first one to find me and help me. It such a coincidence that he always finds me first whenever something happened. Thanks to those incidents, the nurse knows me quite well now.

Yahiro? Well, since the incidents started occurring to me, he suddenly became busy but he always have time for me and he' as sweet as ever, it kinda frightens me that his character changed but not as much as Tadashi who can't help but react to everything Yahiro does. We are all gathered in the living room of Kei's house. We are waiting for him to come down.

"Hey, is there anyone else missing?"-Akira-chan asked to check if we're missing anyone.

It was a month before graduation. We were all going in a trip and we were graduating a little earlier than the others because we took early exams because of different family circumstances. Yahiro was seated to my right and Mashiro-kun was seated to my left.

"Too bad, Hiroyuki-niisan couldn't come."-Tadashi said with disappointment in his voice. During the span of time we had together, we treated Hiroyuki-niisan as our own brother but Tadashi was the one closest to him because they have the same interests.

"Let's go." Kei strolled down the stairs with Chitose and Sui on his trail.

"What are these two runts doing here?" Yahiro asked while looking at his and Kei's little brother.

Sui and Chitose looked at each other and a grin formed at their lips.

"Surprise! We're also going." They said in unison.

"Who said You're allowed to?" Yahiro asked.

"Mom." Chitose answered with a grin.

"I'm not allowing you." Yahiro said and with that the grin on Chitose's face vanished.

"Okay, oh, Akira-san, do you want to see pictures. I have pretty good ones of Megumi-san." he said while he reached for his pocket. Both Yahiro and I widened our eyes and before he could show it Yahiro spoke.

"Okay, you can go BUT behave." He spoke in defeat and Chitose smirked.

"Chitose-kun, where are the photos?" Akira-chan asked and I blushed.

"Oh, I forgot to bring them, maybe next time." Chitose replied to Akira-chan

We were about to get our things when the door suddenly banged open revealing Akisha and Hiroyuki-niisan. We were all shocked. What is Akisha doing with Hiroyuki-niisan?

"You didn't forget about me right?" Hiroyuki-niisan said.

"Why aren't you guys saying anything? Are you too shocked to see me?" Hiroyuki-niisan asked us.

"More than shocked to see you, we are shocked to see you with her." Tadashi replied to Hiroyuki-niisan while pointing at Akisha.

"Oh, her? I found her wandering by the gate. She said she knew you guys so brought her along. Is that a bad idea?" Hiroyuki-niisan explained.

"We don't have a choice. Let's go before or plane leaves us." Kei stated before we went our way.

*****Saiga Private Beach

All of us(girls) were wearing our bikinis and each one of us wore a sundress on top of it. When we step out of the changing room on the Saiga Villa, we saw the boys. All of them are wearing swimming trunks and a shirt. We went to the beach altogether. I walked with Yahiro while our fingers were intertwined. The others went swimming and played volleyball. Chitose and Sui went to play on their own. We were sitting by the cottage when Akisha disturbed us.

"Yahiro, can I talk to you?" Akisha asked. "Alone." she added. Yahiro looked at me and I gave him a nod. He stood up and led Akisha to the villa.

"Hey, Megu, keep me accompanied for a while." Mashiro-kun said as he went to my place and took a seat beside me. I just gave him a nod and a smile as reply.

Yahiro POV

This girl is so persistent. I spent the last months trying to figure out who is threatening Megumi and my investigation kinda extended and just last week I got rid of her. She sent letters but I told my men to get rid of it before it reached Megumi. I confronted HER, Akisha last week and she admitted it easily. At first she did not want to stop but when I mentioned about my shares in their company, she succumbed to my condition. I won't do anything to their company if she won't appear before any of us again. It was going smoothly until I saw her earlier.

"I won't show myself after this, just give me this last day." She said while looking at the tiles in the floor.

"Okay, do as you please." I said in reply. With that I left her and before I closed the door, I saw Hiroyuki hugging Akisha. Why is he hugging Akisha? Didn't he say they just met today?

3rd Person POV

The day went smoothly but by sunset, they used the private plane to get back because it was a Sunday and they should get ready for the graduation that was going to take place 2 weeks from now. They have the same place and day of graduation because both the directors of the school came to an agreement since only a few were graduating from those who took early exams. There were merely 5 students, Yahiro and Sakura included, from their school and 8 students, the SA and Mashiro-kun, from Hakusen.

At the airport, they bis their own farewells and went their way. The only thing that bothered the SA, Sakura and Yahiro is that Hiroyuki volunteered to take Akisha home.

Megumi POV

After arriving home, I immediately showered and went to bed, I was so tired because I had so much fun all day. I just couldn't forget what Mashiro-kun told me earlier.

~Flashback~

""Hey, Megu, keep me accompanied for a while." Mashiro-kun said as he went to my place and took a seat beside me. I just gave him a nod and a smile as reply. We chatted for quite some time and he offered to take a walk and I accepted.

When we reached the side of the beach with many pine trees he said something strange. He held both of my arms and faced me to him.

"Megu, I am saying this because you're like my little sister. Stay Away From Yahiro. Or else THEY will really kill you. Remember I am not always there to save you all the time." He said with the graveness of the situation reflected in his eyes. I can sense worry and guilt in his voice and I can tell that he's serous.

"Why would I? Who are THEY?" I asked because I'm really getting confused on what is happening.

"Nevermind, let's go." With that he walked away leaving my questions hanging never giving answers.

~End of Flashback~

I wonder what Mashiro-kun meant by that? I'm starting to have an headache for overthinking. I should sleep. I closed my eyes and I drifted o sleep.

It was dark, I looked at my hands and I see them. I felt relieved. Then I turned to my side, my parents were there and I was looking at my reflection, it was my wedding day. I was already walking to the aisle when I saw Yahiro looking more handsome than always. I saw my friends facing me with a smile. Right bas Yahiro took my hand, suddenly the background changed there was a car accident. I looked at my hand and I was holding someone else' hand. I turned to look at the person and I saw a blood drenched Yahiro. I started crying. And then the next moment, I saw Yahiro and Akisha hand in hand walking away from me. I shouted at the top of my lungs for them to stop but they didn't as if they were hearing nothing. I saw myself still sitting and looked at my hands, they were still covered in blood. I realized what happened I screamed for them to come back but they never did. All I could do was cry and scream my pains to oblivion.

What a strange and scary dream. All this time I protected my voice but I never realized it would be that scary to be voiceless. When I looked at the clock, it was only 5 AM so I decided to go for a run. I wonder what that dream meant. Was that a simple nightmare or is it indicating something bad was gonna happen in the future. Or another one was it the fears that I refused to acknowledge.


	18. Chapter 17: Kami-sama

Yahiro POV

A week has already passed since graduation, it was a boring ceremony and after that all of us left because our family businesses. It's been a week and I still haven't seen even a strand of Megumi's hair. Should I text her? No, I wouldn't want to disturb her. I reached for my phone and started to type my message.

To: My Princess

Hey, where are you right now? If you're here and you're free, can we meet up? Text back if you're free.

I hesitated. What if she's busy? But I want to see her. I probably shouldn't. i was about to press exit but I accidentally pushed the sent button.

I was anxiously waiting for her reply. After a few minutes I received a message.

From: My Princess

I'm free. Meet me at the park in 30 minutes.

I was so excited that I ran until I reached the park.

Megumi POV

I was so bored that I was only staring at the ring in my left hand. It was a simple gold ring with a diamond on the middle. I remember him giving this to me.

~Flashback~

It was the engagement party. After dancing we sneaked out to the rooftop garden. It was beautiful, there was a fountain and there were flowerbeds everywhere. The moonlight illuminated the colors from different flowers and the wind blows carrying petals, it was so magical. We sat down on the bench.

"At last, fresh air." Yahiro said while looking at the moon.

"The garden is beautiful." I said while admiring the beauty in front of me.

"Yeah, I agree, really beautiful." Yahiro said that made me look at him but I was surprised to see him staring back at me.

"Um, Megumi, I have something I want to give you." He said while blushing. "For formalities." He said while he stood and he kneeled in front of me.

"Will you do the honor to be my Fiancée?" he asked while reaching a box and opening it. Inside was a ring. A gold ring with a diamond. It was simple but elegant.

"I will." I replied with a smile. He then took my hand and put the ring in my finger and kissed it.

~End of Flashback~

As I was busy staring at the ring, my phone buzzed. It means I have a message.

From: My Devil in Shining Armor 3

Hey, where are you right now? If you're here and you're free, can we meet up? Text back if you're free.

I smiled. I really want to see him too, I missed him so much.

To: My Devil in Shining Armor 3

I'm free. Meet me at the park in 30 minutes.

With that I got ready and I went my way to the park. I was already near the park, I just need to cross on road and I will be able to meet Yahiro. I noticed that the park was a bit crowded but I still managed to spot where Yahiro is. When he saw me, a big smile formed in his lips. I checked first whether there were incoming cars on the road. When saw that there was none I walked, I was in the middle when a I heard a noise it was a car accelerating. I was about to accept my fate when I felt a push and I suddenly found myself to the ground. Am I saved? I looked at the car who seemed to have hit another person. My eyes widened and I hurried towards the person. I looked to see someone lying there in my place drenched in his own blood. It was the person most important to me. He opnend his eyes to see me crying

"H..e.y.. Pri…nce…ss… Don't….cry.." He started talking.

"Stop talking. I'll cll an ambulance" I said while shaking. I made the call

"Yahiro, don't close your eyes. Please stay with me." I said repetedly while crying.

"I won't leave you. I'll just take a nap." Yahiro said and he closed his eyes. I heard the siren of the ambulance and begged them to save him.

We were all outside the emergency room. My parents, jun, Sakura, the other members of SA, Chitose and Yahiro's mom, Akari-san. The police said that the car driver escaped and that they will try their best to track him down. We were all worried about Yahiro's condition so we didn't care about what the police said. After 3 hours, the doctor came out.

"His condition is very dangerous, he got several fractures and he has a bad head injury. We've done all we could, his life in no longer in danger but he must stay here for the next few weeks for other test and so that we will be able to monitor him." The doctor said. And we all let out a sigh of relief.

"There's just one thing I'm worried." The doctor continued. "I don't know when he will wake up because of the head injury." All of us remained silent.

"Doc, there are other patients that needs your attention!" a nurse came to get the doctor.

"I must go now." With that the doctor left. It was still silent.

"It's fine isn't it, at least his life isn't in danger." I said and they looked at me. "Don't worry, no matter when he wakes up, I'll always stay by his side." I added and smiled at them. With that they felt relieved and we all bid our goodbyes. I went home to change and went back again in the hospital to look after Yahiro. I was taking a breather when I came across the chapel. I prayed.

'Kami-sama, please let Yahiro wake up and be safe. I'll do anything. I'll give up anything for him, even my career or even my voice. Just please let him wake up.'

After that I went back to Yahiro's room. He was transferred to a private room earlier. I was sitting on his bedside until I fell asleep. For the days that came later, everyone would visit Yahiro during the day which earned me a time to rest and come home for a bit to change and when night fell, I was always the one to stay and sometimes with Akari-san.

"Megumi-chan, You're so cold. Still calling me Akari-san. Call me Mom please." She said with puppy eyes.

"Okay, Ak-Mom." I said with a blush in my face. She squealed.

"I always wanted a daughter, but I was happy having sons too, because most of all, I wanted a family." She said in delight. "I just hope my baby boy wakes up." She added, concen evident in her voice.

"Baby boy?" I asked

"That's what I call him." Mom replied. I couldn't help but laugh. We were chatting until both of us fell asleep. When I woke up, the sun was already up in the sky and when I looked at the hospital bed, I saw Yahiro sitting while looking at me, it seems that mom went out for a bit. I stood and walked to him.

"Yahiro, are you all right? Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?" I asked continuously. I heard a door open, it must be Mom.

"Who are you?" he asked while staring at me. I was shocked and I heard Mom dropping a cup smashing to pieces as it hit the floor. I was too shocked to say anything.


	19. Chapter 18: Forgotten

Yahiro POV

I woke up and I saw an unfamiliar ceiling, I tried to sit up but my body hurts all over, I even have a cast on my leg. I must have broken my bone but I managed to sit up anyway. Where am I anyway? Judging from the appearance of this room, I'm in the hospital. I scanned the room. On my left side there are windows and blinds. There is also a dextrose stand. Near the foot of the bed, there is a door that seems to be the bathroom. I looked at my right to see a table with vase and other things like toiletries and clothes, beside it was a sofa set. I saw a girl peacefully sleeping. She looks like an angel. Do I know her? Why is she in my room? My head started to hurt when I keep asking questions. Slowly she woke up. She looked at me; she stood up and walked towards me.

"Yahiro, are you all right? Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?" she asked continuously. I heard a door open in the background and saw an older woman coming in. It's my mom, did she know this woman?

"Who are you?" I asked while staring at her. She looked shocked and I heard Mom dropping a cup smashing to pieces as it hit the floor.

Megumi POV

I was too shocked to say something. Suddenly I heard a noise coming from the door.

"What did you just say?! Are you playing your games again Yahiro?! It's not funny!" Akira-chan said to Yahiro. He just looked confused.

"What are you saying Akira? Do you know this person? Is she your friend?" Yahiro asked Akira-chan looking confused of what's happening. Not able to bear it any longer I stormed out of the room and went directly at the rooftop. I sat at the bench and drowned on my thoughts.

Mashiro POV

I was about to go to Yahiro's room but I stopped because I saw Megu running towards the elevator. She went to the rooftop so I followed her. When I reached the rooftop, I saw her lost in her thoughts. I observed her for a few minutes until I decided to approach her.

"Hey Megu, what are you doing here?" I asked but then tears started to flow out from her eyes. I became flustered.

"Megumi, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked while shaking her.

"Mahiro-kun, Why are you here? Why am I crying?" she answered just realizing my presence and feeling uo her tears.

"Mind telling me what happened?" she nodded and proceeded to the story how Yahiro asked her who she was. As she finished her story, my phone buzzed.

From: Akira

I know you're with Megumi, if you want to know Yahiro's condition, ask his doctor.

How did she know I was with Megumi? My phone buzzed again and I read the message

From: Akira

If you're asking how I knew, it's a secret. Now, stop wasting time and get your ass going.

Scary ( o III o ), is she an esper? I won't ask questions about her again in my head.

"Hey, Megu, let's go ask Yahiro's doctor about his condition, Akira said the check-up was done." I asked Megu and we headed to the elevator.

Megumi POV

We reached the Doctor's office. Mashiro-kun and I are now sitting in front of the doctor's desk.

"Doc, how is Yahiro-kun? Why can't he remember me? Does he have an amnesia?" I asked continuously.

"Yahiro-kun has Retrograde Amnesia. **Retrograde amnesia** (RA) is a loss of memory-access to events that occurred, or information that was learned, before an injury or the onset of a disease. It tends to negatively affect episodic, autobiographical, and declarative memory while usually keeping procedural memory intact with no difficulty for learning new knowledge. In his case, he forgot his memories for about 6 months. So if he has made new acquaintances during those 6 months, he won't remember them. This is usually cause by trauma. "

"I can understand that he can't remember me, but why doesn't he remember Megumi?" Mashiro-kun asked.

"Well in his case, you are probably the last person he thought of during the accident so it has become part of his trauma causing him to forget your existence along with the accident. But the chances of him regaining his memories with you right now are not zero, but it's very low. But don't worry; he will eventually remember in the future since his is only temporary."

After knowing his condition, we went back to Yahiro's room, he was sitting there looking annoyed by the crowd in his room. Before we entered, I tried to cheer myself up. When both of us entered, everyone looked at us.

"Um, do I know you?" Yahiro asked. Mashiro-kun went near him and introduced himself.

"Hi Yahiro-kun, I am Mashiro Lichtenstein. I was your acquaintance during the time you forgot, I've been part of the gang along with my brother Hiroyuki, nice to meet you, again." Mashiro-kun said as he extended his hand for Yahiro. Yahiro seemed annoyed; he looks like he doesn't like to shake hands with him but either way, he still shook hands with Mashiro-kun.

His gaze went from Mashiro-kun to me. His eyes were asking. I picked up my courage and introduced myself.

"Hi, Yahiro-kun, I'm Yamamoto Megumi, Yamamoto Jun's older twin sister. Nice to Meet you." I introduced myself with a smile as I also extended my hand like Mashiro-kun. He hesitated but took my hand after shaking hands, he let go. I smiled. The sparks are still there. I wonder if he felt it too? After that, the SA told me to go home because it was too much to take in, I really appreciate them. I'm lucky to have them as my friends.

"Hey, Megu, I'll take you home. Was also about to leave." Mashiro-kun said as he caught up with me.

"Okay. Mashiro-kun. Thanks." I uttered.

"For what? I've done nothing to be thanked of." He said.

"Thank you for being by my side." As we reached his car, before opening the door I broke down to tears and Mashiro-kun hugged me. When I calmed down, we left ad headed home. After taking a quick shower I went to bed and slept like a log. I hope this was just a dream and that tomorrow will be okay. I hope tomorrow comes back to normal. I hope tomorrow I wouldn't remain forgotten by the person I love the most.

Yahiro POV

After the girl-Megumi is it? After she and that Mashiro guy left I feel so annoyed, even earlier, I don't even want to shake hands with that Mashiro guy. But when I took Her-Megumi's hand, I didn't want to let go but it will be rude not to especially on your first meeting. She feels familiar though, it's like it's not our first time meeting. I stood up and looked at the window to clear my mind and then saw that Mashiro and Megumi walking together. They stopped in front of the car, Megumi was about to open the door but suddenly Mashiro hugged her that was the time I realized she was crying. I want to wipe those tears. I want to be the one who hugs her. I want her to depend on me. What am I thinking?! Towards someone I just met? I must be crazy? But one thing is for sure, I never desired someone as I desired her.

"Hey, Yahiro, Are you okay?" Karino asked.

"Yes, why would I not be okay?" I asked in return.

"Don't your hand hurt?" He asked in return to my question.

I looked at my left hand to see blood dripping from it. It seems that due to my annoyance, I didn't noticed that I punched the window. They treated my fist and I told them I wanted to rest since my head started throbbing and it's very painful.

Yamamoto Megumi. Who the hell are you? Why do you make my life complicated?

Someone POV

"What?! You hit Yahiro instead! You're so useless! GET OUT OF MY SITE!" I shouted at my useless servant.

"Hey, Miss, this is the files you were looking for." The man in the suit handed me a folder and I immediately read it.

"This is interesting." I said with a smile.

"I have to start another move soon. It seems I won't have to get rid of Megumi hahaha." I laughed evilly smelling the success of my plans.


	20. Chapter 19: Decision

Yahiro POV

I was standing in the middle of the park, holding a hat. I was gazing through the girl running the flight of stairs, I can't see her face and based on the light, it was already sunset. When she reached the top, she went to the railing and held it, she inhaled and then she started singing. My eyes started to water as I heard the melody, why do I feel so familiar hearing this song? I can't even see the girl's face but she seem to bring out my true self. I want to listen to this song forever. I closed my eyes. When the song started to fade I opened my eyes and I saw a familiar ceiling. I was in my room, 3 weeks already passed since I was discharged from the hospital. I know that my friends have been up to something because they keep taking me to places I don't remember and whenever they take me to those places, my head hurts. Sometimes, I find it weird because the silhouettes I see in my dreams seem to resemble Megumi greatly and every time I try to remember the girl, my head hurts like it's going to crack.

I was wearing a business suit, I'm going to the company since it's summer and classes won't start yet. I headed for the car and drove off.

Megumi POV

I was sitting on the sofa at Akira-chan's house and I was facing everyone.

"Guys, I know what you are up to. You want Yahiro to remember me. I know that but you should wait before doing this. He might remember me in the future; you don't need to force him. Besides the doctor said not to force him or anything right? he also said that we should avoid talking about the time he forgot and that we should help him create more memories." I started

"We know, we were just doing it considering your feelings." Hikari-chan reasoned.

"I know. I'm fine already, I'm just happy now that he's alive. It brings more than enough joy for me. I hope you understand. My wish for now is for him to continue living, if the memories with me is the price for him to stay alive, I'm more than grateful to accept that." I said and they all shared a look of worry but they didn't say anything.

We all left and I headed to the park, I sat on the gazebo. I opened my phone and looked at my wallpaper. It was a picture of me and Yahiro. I looked into my ring finger and saw the ring. I kept gazing at the people on the park and just looked back at my memories with him. I was searching for the decision I should make right now. Should I let him go?

As I was watching the crowd, I saw him, Yahiro standing near the bench we stayed at when we had our trial date. I decided to approach him.

"Hey, can you keep me company for a while?" I asked, he saw me and he seemed a bit surprised by my presence.

"Okay." He replied, since he was discharged from the hospital things have been awkward for us. We took a walk, I notice he kept glancing at his watch so I askd the question I wanted to ask for a long time now.

"Yahiro, are you happy now?" I asked as the wind blows. He suddenly stopped walking. I faced him and he looks conflicted.

Yahiro POV

"Yahiro are you happy now?" She asked me. I stopped. I know I was happy but something tells me that if I answer this question something's gonna change. I was confused with my thoughts so I decided to answer her honestly.

"I am, I have my friends, and I have my family. Even though I lost some memories, I'm happy the way things are right now." I said with a smile on my face.

"Sorry I need to go now." I walked away, not looking back at her

Megumi POV

When I heard his answer, I expected it. He walked away not looking back at me. I finally decided what to do. I finally found my resolve. I went back home and gathered my things. I made sure to take it all like didn't exist. I know Jun and Ryuu-nii will be home late because they helped with Kei's company. I immediately headed to the post office and sent what I wanted to send. I went to the airport and got a ticket to United States. I decided to go to Berklee College of Music located in Boston, Massachusetts, United States. I was waiting for my flight and someone took the seat beside me.

"You were planning on disappearing by yourself?" a familiar voice asked. I turned to look at him and he also has suitcases and he looks like he was ready to travel.

"Mashiro-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I decided to study abroad. I'm going to Harvard since, I received a notification letter that I passed the exam." As he said tht my eyes went wide and I hugged him.

"Congratulations! You cheeky brat, you didn't even tell me you were taking the exam." I said while pouting after letting him go. Well, he was my best friend since I met him. I feel cheated.

"Speak, for yourself, you didn't even tell me you were also going to US." He said back.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell anyone. I'm going to Berklee, want to stick around?" I asked him.

"Okay." With that he didn't ask anything else and we boarded the plane.

***A few days later***

Yamamoto Rin POV

I gathered all the kids in my place. I was facing them and I showed them the letter that arrived yesterday. At first, we were shocked when we saw Megumi's room. It was empty like no one even used it. We searched frantically for her, we even checked the names of those who went out of the country and we couldn't even get a clue. If she was working with someone to hide their trails, it must be someone powerful. I don't understand what my daughter is thinking at all but I know that whatever decision she makes, I will support it because she made it after thinking what is for the better and it was also for her sake. The situation changed when I received the letter yesterday. The letter says…

Dear Mother,

I'm sorry if I decided to disappear. This is the decision I have reached after spending weeks of thinking. Just today, I found another reason to live but in order to do that, I must have time for myself. Even though it pains me to leave you behind, I know to myself that I must do this for me to still be myself because I fear that if I stayed there I will completely lose myself to my memories. I want to take a step forward as my friends and loved ones have. I left because I needed to do something for myself and not for others. I decided to fly my own way.

Regarding my engagement to Yahiro, I would be very pleased to dissolve that one. It would be better for both of us. I'm not saying I don't love him anymore because he lost our memories together. I am saying that I will always love him and I will always wait for him but he also needs time to fix himself. I'm sure he is confused on what is happening right now too. Please guide him if he is ever in trouble.

To my friends and family, always remember that wherever I am, I will always be thinking of you and loving you. Please be well, I don't know how long I'll be gone but I promise that we will see each other when I'm ready. When that time comes, please take care of me again.

Love,

Megumi

When the kids read the letter they became depressed and some of them cried.

"I hope you understand, no, just respect what she decided to do, because even I don't understand what she thought for her to reach to that conclusion. Please let them be for now." I said as they remained still, rereading the letter from Megumi. When I noticed that they wanted to be alone. I left them. I also have lots of questions to ask and most of all why did she want to have everything like she never existed. That is what pains my heart the most, because she's my only daughter in the world.

Yahiro POV

I received a letter to day I don't know why it bothers me. It seems familiar. I am holding a ring. It was gold with a diamond in the middle; it looks like an engagement ring. It came with a short letter, more like a message.

Dear My Devil,

I know you are confused right now but never forget that there are people who will support you. You've always given me happiness, it's time I give you yours. I'm setting you free. Feel free to spread your wings and fly wherever you want. Never forget that I'll always love you.

Love,

Your Princess

My head started to hurt when I read the letter and I saw the ring. The last thing I saw was Hikari charging towards me.

I woke up but I still didn't open my eyes. I heard people talking.

"So she sent him a letter too."

"Yeah, it must have been painful if she said it directly."

"It must have been hard for her."

"I wonder where she went."

That was the last thing I heard then I got lost in my dreams with the silhouette that I wanted to see and hear the song she always sings.


	21. Chapter 20: 7 Years Later

7 Years Later

Megumi POV

I'm so busy. It's hard handling a company. Yes, a company. After I went to college I continued to study my master degree in business administration at Harvard University with Mashiro-kun. My company is called MYSY pronounced as mi-si. During my studies, I started producing songs under that alias and now the company I have is a production company but is also a talent agency at the same time. It's a place where we create music and produce outstanding music and individuals. Even now I still compose and I still release albums. My music is now known worldwide.

"Megumi-san, these are the files you asked for." My secretary Reina-chan, said as she gave me several folders. As I reached the files she was holding, the door of my office suddenly blast open and came in is Mashiro-kun who is dressed in a business suit. He's still taking care of me and I really appreciate it. He could have worked somewhere else but he chose to manage the branch of their business here in Boston because he doesn't want to be apart from me or so he says but the real reason is that…

"Hey, my honey, Are you busy? Let's go on a date." Mashiro-kun said as he place an arm on Reina-chan's shoulder. He looks like he's kidding but he's pretty serious.

"Yes, my schedule is packed and I don't have time for you." Reina-chan replied while giving him a snob look.

I met Reina-chan in my first year of college. She was the only Japanese classmate that I had during my college years. Mashiro-kun likes Reina-chan, even though it doesn't seem like that these two are already engaged. They proved the saying 'the more you hate, the more you love'. At first, they hate each other so much that they even can't stand the presence of one another but love changed them and it seems that kept being attracted at each other so Mashiro-kun made his move and then poof. The magic worked, they became lovers and just last month Mashiro-kun proposed and Reina-chan accepted. It's like having a big sister and big brother. These two always looked out for me and I really love them both. I'm happy for them too though they usually interact almost like their first meetings, there is love in their gazes and I can see that they love each other. It's just that Reina-chan loves her work so she doesn't want to be disturbed just to go on Dates or so she says.

"You can go Reina-chan. I'm almost finished anyway." I said as I gave them a smile.

"YES! You're the best Megu!" Mashiro-kun celebrated with what I said. Reina-chan was about to say something but Mahiro-kun dragged her towards the door while discussing where they should go. When they're out of my office I laughed.

So much have changed in seven years, for example is that Kei & Hikari, Akira & Tadashi, Sakura & Jun, Ryuu-nii & Finn are already married and they were angry at me for not attending even though I sent them gifts. Yes, you read it right; I've been in contact with them since my third year in college. That was when Kei and Hikari decided to get married. You would never expect that though, I thought they will wait till they graduated but all in all it was fine. Akira and Tadashi followed the next year, Sakura and Jun married after college, and Finn and Ryuu-nii were married a year later after Jun. as for Yahiro, it seems that he's still single and that he recovered some memories of me when were still not close but it was alright. I can live with that. As for the incident back then, Akisha was arrested for it. It seems that she tried to murder me but hit Yahiro instead. The police were able to track her and she went to jail with mountains of crimes. Their company also went bankrupt because the Saiga group withdrew their shares. It seems she and Hiroyuki-niisan were accomplices so Hiroyuki-niisan also went to jail and because of that Mashiro-kun's father needed him in the main branch but he declined so their cousin is the one running the branch temporarily because 'we' are planning on going back to japan within 3 months. I am relocating my company in japan so Reina-chan, Mashiro-kun and I are finally going home. I am so nervous and excited at the same time. I'm finally seeing him after these years. I glanced at my watch.

"Oh, it's already this late. I probably should get going." I packed my things and went home.

Yahiro POV

It's been seven years since I had that accident. I already remember Megumi until the months where she always sang to me after school and after that, I couldn't remember even though I tried. So many things changed. I was now the CEO of the Saiga Group. All the couples I know have gotten married. Kei is also the CEO of the Takishima Group but works here in Japan and Aoi, who married Alisa became the CEO stand-in. Kei only leaves the country if there is something important and urgent because he doesn't want Hikari to be alone frequently, Akira manages their airline, and Tadashi Became the Director of Hakusen Academy, which is really unexpected. Jun manages the _Ushikubo_ Medical Manufacturing Group since he marries Sakura but he still have time for his violin. Ryuu became a successful world renowned veterinarian and works in Finn's country together with her. I also knew that Megumi has her own company. Regarding marriage, my father was pressuring me in marriage but my mother was against it. He keeps sending me omiai photos but I don't feel like I'm willing to look at them so I end up sending it back. I got this feeling like I'm yearning for something that wasn't there to begin with. It's like I lost something important, like I lost a part of my life. Since that accident, I feel like I've been living without a reason. Like a traveller wandering without a place to go. The weirdest thing that I've done these seven years is that since I remembered who Megumi was, I made it absolute that someone was tailing her to keep her safe and that they should report to me what she was doing. I just received information that she will be coming back here in three months' time together with Mashiro and His girlfriend, Satou Reina. I already have her researched and she seemed safe so I let her be.

My office door opened revealing Chitose.

"Nii-san, it's already late so mom told me to tell you to sleep already since you've got to be early tomorrow for the board meeting." He said.

"Okay. I'll go to bed soon." I replied.

Chito and Sui are already 18 years old and they are best of friends now. They are also part of the SA in their era, and they look promising. I went to my room, took a shower and laid on my bed. I looked at Megumi picture. Her hair was longer reaching her waist and her hair was wavier than I can remember. She looks so happy. Well, in a way her dreams have come true and I am so proud of her. I'm confused with these feelings. I feel so protective of her like I don't want another man to snatch her. Is it just brotherly love after all the things we've been through? Or is it something else. I fell asleep with my thoughts still lingering in my mind.


	22. Chapter 21: The Meeting

Akira POV

I am very excited today. Megumi's company just relocated from Boston. I am currently planning to give her a surprise visit and help her if she needs some help. We are already in the building inside the elevator; we are heading for the floor of Megumi's office.

"Akira, why did you need to drag me here? I still have lots of work to do at school." Tadashi complained.

"Shut up. I know you also want to see Megumi. You should accompany your dear wife to visit her. Also, why are you complaining when you hate work so much?" I asked him and he turned pale.

"Because if mother finds out she'll hang me in the rooftop of the school and have me bungee jump. Just visualizing it is scary." He said while terror is very evident in his voice and his body shaking.

I think Tadashi is the way he is now because of the way the Director raised him. The elevator opened and we walked on the hallway. Anyway, I'm very excited to see how Megumi looks like in a business suit. Just imagining it makes me drool.

"Akira, why are you drooling?" Tadashi asked me.

"No way!" I exclaimed and wiped my mouth, when he saw that he laughed so I punched him and he went flying. Geez! Some things just never change even though we're already married. He landed near the door in front of two people who have surprised expression.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked Sakura and Yahiro.

"Well, I was dragged by Sakura. Why couldn't you just come with your husband?" he said and complained.

"Well, Jun-kun is busy managing the company, I don't want to disturb him." She replied.

"So you're saying it's okay to disturb me when I also have my own company to manage?" Yahiro said slightly ticked off.

"Tehe (_)" she said.

"What's with that?!" he said angrily.

"Who cares, you've already done so much work, and you're free right?" she asked with puppy eyes.

"Well, you're right." He replied back trying to calm down.

"Why didn't you want to go?" Tadashi asked as he rubbed the part of his face I punched.

"Well I don't think she'll like to see me." He said.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted. Let's go." And I opened the door to see Megumi looking at a folder. She was wearing a pencil cut skirt cut above her knees, her top being a blouse topped with a blazer. Her hair tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing glasses. It seems that she didn't notice us. So I faked a cough and she looked at our direction.

Megumi POV

I was reviewing the list of the things we transported from our old building; I was checking everything when I heard a cough. I looked at that direction and saw Akira-chan. I smiled and she ran to hug me and I hugged her back. I really missed her, I looked at their direction. I saw Tadashi and Sakura who has a smile in their faces with Yahiro who was obviously looking nervous. Akira-chan let go of me.

"Hey, everyone, It's nice to see you again." They don't look that different except for they look older and Tadashi and Yahiro wearing business suit, while Sakura-chan wore a casual dress while Akira-chan wore a formal dress with a blazer on top.

"We're angry at you, you didn't come to our wedding!" Sakura-chan and Akira-chan said in unison.

"Eh? But I sent my wedding gifts together with Mashiro-kun's." I said with sweat forming on my forehead.

"That guy too. He has the guts not to attend my wedding." Sakura-chan

"And also he didn't tell us you left together." Akira-chan

"I'll kill him when I see him." Akira-chan

"Um, isn't it bad to taunt him in front of his fiancée?" I asked

"Huh?!" they all exclaimed aside from Yahiro who didn't looked shocked.

"Megumi?! you guys are engaged?! Why didn't you tell us?!" they all came ontot me and shaked me like crazy.

"No, it's not me." I pointed Reina-chan who looked nervous. "It's her." Reina-chan's eyes widened and she looked constipated. I wanted to laugh at her reaction but I was too dizzy to do so. They finally let me go and observed Reina-chan like a science laboratory specimen. I was not dizzy anymore so I looked at Reina-chan who looked back at me nervously. I just gave her a smile.

"Mashiro-kun has good taste." Akira-chan said.

"Let's go chat in the lobby." Sakura said as she dragged Reina-chan who couldn't complain and Akira-chan who just dragged Tadashi along closing the door and leaving me alone with Yahiro. Did they planned the whole thing?

"So, how are you doing?" He asked me nervously.

"Well, I'm doing fine. I'm happy because I achieved my dreams." I answered back smiling at him. I missed him so much.

"So…no hugs for me? That's so cold. You wouldn't even hug your loved one?" he complained to me with a pout. I chuckled first before hugging him.

"So you remember me now?" I asked him.

"Well, not much. I only remember until I pretended to be your boyfriend. I can't remember what happened to us beyond that." He explained looking sorry.

"It's alright. At least you remember me now. I also wonder since when did you and Mashiro-kun became good friends? He kept blabbering about how close you've gotten these few years. You seem to have gotten the news of his engagement before me. I'm jealous, I'm his best friend." I said with a pout.

"Oh, Megumi is jealous of me." He said while he enveloped me with a hug.

Yahiro POV

"Oh, Megumi is jealous of me." i said while I enveloped her with a hug. If I didn't know Mashiro was engaged I would have broken his jaw because these pair of best friends act like lovers. I feel the familiar attraction I felt back then as I hugged her. I feel so home. I also know Akira and the others planned to leave us alone and they are looking through the slightly opened door.

"Hey Megu, Akira and the others are watching." I said in a whisper still not breaking the hug.

"Eh?! No way?! It's so embarrassing!" she whispered surprised and embarrassed.

"Let's give them a show." I said as I slowly lowered my head leaving the shocked Megumi not able to respond. Suddenly the door opened and Akira stormed in and separated us. Ugh! I wanted to feel her longer.

"Pervert Yahiro! Don't you dare touch My Angel Megumi! Get lost!" with that Megumi and I laughed.

"See, it went as planned." I said while still laughing. Megumi just chuckled.

"You planned this?! You despicable couple!" Akira-chan exclaimed and my head started to ache that I got onto my knees, it's like splitting open. It seems Familiar, the words despicable. Then I heard.

"You despicable guy." A familiar voice and a familiar scene, it was blurred but before I even see clearly I'm back at Megumi's office with Megumi holding my face.

"Are you okay, Yahiro?" she asked with her angelic voice.

"I'm okay just a bit tired." I said.

"You should go home and rest." She turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I'm counting on you." She said to her. Sakura just saluted at her.

"Okay, everyone Let's go! We still have companies to worry for." Akira said as she hugged Megumi and started to walk. "Oh, before I forget, We'll be having a reunion party for our friends and celebration for Megumi's return tomorrow. Be sure to come Megumi-chan, also Reina-chan, please kindly bring Mashiro-kun." Akira said before we went out with emphasis on Mashiro's name. I have a bad feeling for Mashiro tomorrow. As we walk outside, I heard Reina ask.

"Are they always that hyper?" and Megumi chuckled at her question.

"Much more if we're complete." She answered back.


	23. Chapter 22: Memories

Megumi POV

After meeting Akira-chan and the others, we finalized everything and went home. I told everyone in the company to take tomorrow off because I know they were tired from all the relocating stuff and for them to get used here in japan.

THE NEXT DAY

I was getting ready. I was wearing a peach dress that reaches my knees paired with peach colored pumps. I also have a lavender sling bag and my hair was tied into a pony tail by a lavender colored ribbon. I was looking at myself in the mirror then I heard a knock.

"Megumi-sama, someone is here for you." The housekeeper, Hana-san said to me.

"Okay, thank you Hana-san, you can go now." I said dismissing her from her duties.

"Thank you, Megumi-sama." She said to me.

"How many times should I tell you to quit the sama thing." I complained to her.

"Then, Megumi-san." the older woman said with a low voice.

Hana-san is my housekeeper. I bought a 2 floor condo when we decided to move here in japan, since I have work, I hired a housekeeper. She lives nearby and she cleans my house 3 times a week. I went down. I was supposed to go with Mashiro-kun and Reina-chan. When I was near the living room, I checked my phone and I spoke.

"Mashiro-kun, it was almost ti-" I looked up and was shocked to see the person in front of me. As if trying to snap me out of my shock, I received a text.

From: Mahiro-kun

Sorry Megu, we're going ahead. Don't worry I told Yahiro to pick you up instead. (^_)

Your message is late and what's with the wink?!

"So, Um, Let's go." Yahiro said and led me to his car. The whole drive was silent and we reached Akira-chan and Tadashi's house where the party will take place. We went in together. As we opened the door to the living room, we were greeted by party poopers.

"Welcome Back, Megumi!" everyone said and they all hugged me one by one.

"I'm home everyone, Long time no see!" I said enthusiastically. And they just laughed. I scanned the place and notice Mashiro-kun with Reina-chan in the corner. I approached them.

"Mashiro-kun, what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. Akira just beat me up earlier for not attending her wedding. It's a good thing the others are not as upset as she is." Mashiro-kun explained. I just smiled awkwardly in return. Someone patted my shoulder, when I turned I saw Hikari-chan with a baby bump.

"Oh My! Hikari-chan congratulations!" I said while I hugged her. "How far along are you?" I asked.

"I'm four months pregnant." She said.

"Oh, Akira's also 3 and a half weeks pregnant." Tadashi suddenly said. We all stopped and the next moment Tadashi flew towards the garden.

"Congratulations!" the girls exclaimed and we hugged her. I saw Kei and Yahiro talking joined by Mashiro-kun, they look so serious.

Chitose POV

I was running late because Sui was so slow. We were already at Akira-san's house and we were heading for the living room.

"Hey, Sui! Hurry up." I said as I blasted the door open. I went in and the attention was focused on us.

"Is that you Chitose-kun?" an older version of Megumi-san asked. Wow! She became more beautiful. I just nodded as reply. She approached me with a smile and she hugged me. I hugged her back. I missed her. She might not know but I really liked her to become my sister-in-law. We were separated my my brother who looks so jealous.

"Hey, you're hugging her for too long, brat." He said in a dead serious tone.

"Chitose-kun, wait for me." Sui ran inside and tripped. The paper bag he was holding went in the air and the contents was revealed.

Yahiro POV

The contents of the bag landed on the floor, I picked it up. It was an album. I opened it and I saw photos. Photos of me and Megumi that I don't remember; suddenly my head ached and fragments of memories flooded my mind, I collapsed and the last thing I remembered was Megumi rushing to where I was.

Megumi POV

Yahiro collapsed after seeing Chitose's treasure, which was the album that he was supposed to give to Akira, and since then he has been asleep. The doctor said that the sudden return of his memories caused his body to shut down and that he will wake up if his mind recovered. It's been three days since then and I'm here waiting for him to wake up. I entrusted Reina-chan of the company while I'm taking care of Yahiro.

"I'm really grateful Megumi-chan. Thank you for keeping me company and taking care of Yahiro." Akari-san, Yahiro's mom told me. I just smiled at her.

"When I read the letter you sent to your mom, I was so sad. I was angry at my husband who only thinks about business and keeps sending Yahiro portraits of different heiress." I smiled bitterly. 'But.." she continued and I looked at her. "It seems that he sent them back without looking at them.. it seems that in his mind; you were always there, even though he don't remember, you were always in his mind." She finished.

"I hope he wakes up soon." I said and continued to wait and when it was evening, I had to go home to take care of the files I needed to sign for the company.

Yahiro POV

Megumi left. I was already awake and heard everything she and my mom talked about. I also remember everything. That was the reason why I couldn't throw away the letter that arrived for me seven years ago which contained the ring. I could never throw it away so I kept it in my drawer; I always gazed at it when I was free.

"You heard everything, right? Stupid son." Mom spoke.

"Yeah." I said agreeing for being stupid, for running away. She approached me and hugged me.

"I trust you. You can make decisions for yourself now. Think about what you want to do from now. Whatever decision it is, I'll always support you." She said while hugging me. A few minutes later, she let go.

"Mom, can you give me a copy of Megumi's letter that she sent 7 years ago?" I asked her. I saw her eyes shine and she just nodded before leaving my room. After dinner, she went to my office and handed me the letter and left me alone. I read the letter.

Dear Mother,

I'm sorry if I decided to disappear. This is the decision I have reached after spending weeks of thinking. Just today, I found another reason to live but in order to do that, I must have time for myself. Even though it pains me to leave you behind, I know to myself that I must do this for me to still be myself because I fear that if I stayed there I will completely lose myself to my memories. I want to take a step forward as my friends and loved ones have. I left because I needed to do something for myself and not for others. I decided to fly my own way.

Regarding my engagement to Yahiro, I would be very pleased to dissolve that one. It would be better for both of us. I'm not saying I don't love him anymore because he lost our memories together. I am saying that I will always love him and I will always wait for him but he also needs time to fix himself. I'm sure he is confused on what is happening right now too. Please guide him if he is ever in trouble.

To my friends and family, always remember that wherever I am, I will always be thinking of you and loving you. Please be well, I don't know how long I'll be gone but I promise that we will see each other when I'm ready. When that time comes, please take care of me again.

Love,

Megumi

Also, I opened my drawer and reread the letter that came to me that day seven years ago.

Dear My Devil,

I know you are confused right now but never forget that there are people who will support you. You've always given me happiness, it's time I give you yours. I'm setting you free. Feel free to spread your wings and fly wherever you want. Never forget that I'll always love you.

Love,

Your Princess

My sight started to blur, before I realized it I was already crying. That idiot girl, so she left because of me? She sacrificed those seven years not being able to be together with her friends to give me some time to fix myself. She left because of me?! It was my fault all along?

Chitose POV

"Hey, Mom, is it alright to leave nii-san like that?" I asked as I looked at the gap in the slightly opened door.

"Yeah, he should learn how to deal with situations like this one. He's already a grown up. I know that it's hard but let's put our trust in him." Mom said.

"He's good at dealing at other problems but he's hopeless dealing with problems concerning him. He turns so negative Mom, you sure there's no problem Leaving him alone?" I asked mom with a matter of fact tone. And she paled.

"On second thought, let's tell Sakura-chan" she said as she ran off to make a phone call.

I looked back at Nii-san and became worried so I texted Kei-san too.


	24. Chapter 23: Him and Her

Megumi POV

It's been three days since Yahiro woke up and he seems to be avoiding me at all cause. I remember the morning I came to their house to visit him…

~Flashback~

I was on my way to visit Yahiro again this morning. I entered the house to be greeted by Akira-san in the living room.

"Oh! Megumi-chan. Welcome!" she exclaimed while running to me.

"Thank you, Um, how is Yahiro?" I asked her, she seem so unusually lively today.

"Oh, he woke up last night." She said with a smile on her face.

"Really?! Can I see him?" I asked her excitedly.

"He already went to his office." She said while scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"What?! Is he already okay to do so?" I asked. He was in coma for three days and he is already working?! He sure is a workaholic.

"He left early in the morning, and when I say early. I mean EARLY." She said with a pout.

~End of flashback~

There was also that time when I came to his office…

~Flashback~

I was already in the receptionist. She was connecting the call to Yahiro's secretary.

"It seems that he is very busy Ma'am, his schedule is very tight and he doesn't have time to meet you. Would you like to make an appointment with him?"-receptionist

~End of Flashback~

After that, I stopped. It seems that he really doesn't want to see me in any possible way.

Yahiro POV

I've been avoiding _her_ since three days ago. I want to see her but I don't have the courage to face her. Suddenly the door opened and two people entered.

"What do you think you are doing Yahiro?!" Sakura asked me as she held both my arms

"What? Can't you see I'm working?" I asked her with a calm face but from the looks of it angered her more. Before her fist hit my face, a hand stopped her.

"Sakura calm down." Kei said then he turned to look at me. "You know that running away won't change anything, right? You will inevitably face her in the future. You're just wasting your time like this." He said right to my face. I looked down.

"I know, it's just that I don't have a face to show her. Knowing it's my fau-" I was cut off by Kei.

"Don't go misunderstanding it was your fault she left. She left for her sake. To find herself, to live for herself and look at the result, she became successful…and she came back." I lift my head to look at them, their eyes without hesitation looking at me.

"She came back because she was ready to face you, who have forgotten her. She found the courage to do so. Are you gonna let her courage be for nothing?" Sakura asked.

"You're different now Yahiro. You remember her already! What are you doing?! She's giving her very best in everything she does and you're just standing in one place! Move you're damn ass. She already set you free, are you alright with someone else getting her? She always waited for you; she was always there for you. Are you alright if someone else stole her?" Kei shouted to me and that got my senses moving. After that long speech, Kei was panting.

"Kei, Sakura, Thank you for waking me up. I really appreciate it." I said while looking at them. They both smiled at me.

"'Then, let's start." I said as I made a call.

Megumi POV

My mind was somewhere thinking about him. I wonder how he is doing.

"Megu, this is a request from the Saiga Group." Reina-chan handed me a folder.

"Huh? Why are you giving it to me? Isn't it supposed to go to the management department?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, you'll find out if you read it." She said to me. And I scanned the file.

"Um, didn't they know that I'm not working as a talent?" I asked.

"Well, all I can say is that you must do it because they have almost 30% shares in this company. Besides they insist that it must be you. Be sure to go to the venue stated in there." She said while walking away.

I just sighed and got ready, when everything was set, I took off and went to the venue.


	25. Chapter 24: Unpredictable Guy

Megumi POV

I arrived at the venue, it didn't seem that there were a shooting going on; the only place here is a huge rest house. I pushed the doorbell and I was greeted by a butler, he seems familiar.

"Um, did we perhaps already met?" I asked him.

"I don't think so?" he replied. "Let me lead you to the place." He said and he started walking. We stopped in front of a huge door; I was gazing at the door then it all went black.

"Don't move." I heard a female voice, "If you defy our order, we'll stab you." I felt something cold on my side.

They led me somewhere; they also replaced my clothes and did my hair. It's kind of heavy and it reaches up to the floor. We moved to another place again. There were no noises and I couldn't feel something on my side anymore so I removed the blindfold. I opened my eyes and saw a place similar to a chapel; perhaps it was one. There was only one guy in front of me. He was dressed in a white suit.

"Hey, Megu, sorry for avoiding you all this time; I'm just so confused myself so.." he started but I cut him off.

"It's okay, I understand. Are you okay now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sorry to say this suddenly but…" he kneeled in front of me. "Will you marry me?" he asked. "Will you be my Fiancee again?" he looked at me nervously.

"Sorry…" I said and he looked down. "You may be a despicable guy, but you're the only one I am capable to love, so I'm saying Yes to your questions." As I said that he immediately looked up and put the ring in my finger. It's the same ring I had in the past. It's nostalgic.

"Then, with that said, let's begin the wedding ceremony." He suddenly said

"What, shouldn't we prepare first?" I asked out of shock.

"What's there to prepare for? We're already in a chapel, we're already in our attire, I already sent invitations and the visitors are here." He said confidently. As he finished his statement, the door suddenly opened and our friends and families started to come in, there were also business partners and some selected media reporters are also here.

"You're really a despicable and unpredictable guy." I said to him.

"After all, I'm Saiga Yahiro." He said to me with a wink and I blushed. "Then, let's begin."

With that I was instructed to go to the entrance and they closed the door. I was waiting outside and two hands held both my arms, I turned to look at them, on my right side was my Father and on my left side is my mother. They look so happy.

"At last, my daughter is finally getting married. I'm very happy." Mom said with tears in her eyes. I looked at dad and he just smiled at me. The door opened and I saw everyone with smile as we walked towards the altar. In the front row I saw my friends all wearing smile except for Akira-chan who was crying.

My father handed my hand to Yahiro and nodded at him, he just nodded as response. We proceeded at the ceremony, and after exchanging rings in the part everyone was anticipating.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Yahiro kissed me gently but also at the same time hungrily like he finally tasted the kind of food he was craving for.

After the wedding we proceeded to the reception. This guy is really unpredictable, he's thoroughly prepared everything. We were greeting guests, and we went to the last table, the table of our friends.

"Megu-chan, I hate you!" Mashiro-kun greeted me.

"You know you love me, Mashiro-kun." I said and he pouted. Everyone on the table just laughed and Yahiro's grip on my waist tightened a bit, but it doesn't hurt. I looked at him and pecked him in the lips. He was taken aback and wore a smug look in his face.

"Why are you grumpy Mashiro-kun?" I asked him while he's till pouting.

"You married first! Reina and I were supposed to marry before you. I proposed first! It's not fair." With that laughter filled the table once again and Mashiro-kun got an earful from Reina-chan.

"Mashiro, you said Megumi is like you're little sister. Are you sure she's not like your older sister?" Yahiro asked jokingly which caused Mashiro-kun to pout again and we laughed at his reaction.

The reception proceeded as scheduled and it was finally nearing an end.

"Before we end, I would like to announce that the bride, Yamamoto Megumi AKA Mrs. Saiga is going to sing a song for her husband. Let's give her a round of applause."

The song is by Christina Perri: A thousand years.

[Megumi]

The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

I sang as I was looking at Yahiro, he seems so proud and at the same time so happy than any other moment I saw him.

But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

{CHORUS}

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

At my surprise, he stood up after the chorus and also started to sing, I never knew he sang.

[Yahiro]

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

He has beautiful voice, the guests seems to be as surprised as I am about Yahiro. I decided to join him for the chorus.

{CHORUS}

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer

After the duet chorus, we ended the song.

"Thank you very much for coming to our short-noticed wedding." Yahiro said.

"We really appreciate your presence everyone." I said with a smile.

After that we went to our honeymoon, which is a trip all over Europe. After three months we returned to Japan. Our company ended up merging so Yahiro is the one managing it because he doesn't want me to work. All my free time is now devoted into making baby clothes, shopping for baby stuffs, and cooking. Yes you read it right. _BABY_ , after our honeymoon, I was feeling sick so we went to a check-up and found out I was one month pregnant. I am looking forward to a new chapter of our life with new additional members. With that, I'm accepting the fact that Yahiro is not a good boyfriend material but he's the ideal husband. I'm glad to be Married with this unpredictable guy.


	26. Epilogue

"Once upon a time, there was a peaceful country. The king and queen got along with the citizens and when they had twins, a girl and a boy; the twins were loved by the citizens. Years passed and the twins have finally come of age and the prince was crowned king. Their parents left and had the newly crowned king take over the country. The king did his duties and the princes did the duties for the queen since there was not yet one. She endured lots of expectations from the kingdom. One day, the king found his match and married her. Since the princess was freed from her duties, she had nothing to do so the elders said that she should marry a prince. Not wanting to, she ran away. Far away from the kingdom, she entered the forest; she didn't know that in the forest lived a demon."

"Oh no!, will the princess die?" asked a purple-haired girl with brown eyes.

"I wonder. Let's continue reading to find out." the older brown-haired said to her daughter.

"As she was wondering, she stumbled upon the demon. She was scared because the demon told her to run or else he'll kill her. The princess ran and she hid behind the trees. The demon continued to go where he was going not realizing that the curious princess was tailing him. He was walking and he stopped on a tall tree, at the foot of the tree was an injured puppy; he continued to care for it. He was attending to its injuries, with that the princess realized that the demon was only telling her to run because it was dangerous in the forest. She decided to befriend the demon. It was hard at first but eventually the demon opened up to her and they became friends, not long after they fell in love and became lovers."

"Huh? Isn't a prince meant to be with a princess? Why is it a demon?" a purple-haired boy with brown eyes who looks exactly as the girl asked. Their mother just continued with the story.

"Neither did they know that an evil witch casted a spell that makes the devil forget the memories he shared with the one he loves and only the power of true love can get the spell to be broken. The princess did her best to defeat the evil witch and she succeeded and she thought that it would bring back the memories of the demon but she was shocked when she saw the demon lying lifeless. She hugged him and with tears in her eyes, she gave him a kiss. A true love's kiss; suddenly a light enveloped the body of the demon, after a few second, the demon turned to be a prince of a country from a faraway land. The prince asked the princess to marry him and the princess agreed without hesitation. Having experiencing the pair of losing something precious, they decided to care for everything they treasure. They had a lively family and they lived happily ever after."

"Oh, what a beautiful ending!" the girl said.

"Oh please, it's a fairy tale after all, it's supposed to be happy ending." The boy countered her.

"Why do you always counter everything I say?" the girl asked.

"Are you two fighting?" an older man with purple hair and eyes came from the door together with a younger looking boy who looks like the carbon copy of the man.

"Don't stress your mother now twins, you're younger sister will be upset inside her tummy and you won't get to see her beautifully, you have to make mommy smile."

"Oh, Yahiro stop that." The woman said to her husband. And they all chuckled

They may have had hardships and trials before they had their happy ending but in every step they take, they learn their lessons and they will always remember the things they learn in their journey. As one journey ends, another journey begins. As their life as single ends; their life as parents begins…


End file.
